Daddy Sasuke
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto very much… but he can't have him, because Naruto is his adopted son [SasuNaru YAOI, shounenai]
1. Prologue: Beginning of Sins

**Warning : **uhh, **major age gap**, but it's not really pedophilia so… -shrug- it's just that I love throwing the characters into situations where love seems impossible… **yaoi **and **shounen-ai**, along with some dosage of **het**… might also contain slight **adult themes**… as well as **mild violence **and **slight language**. This fanfiction, is rated **M** for a reason.

**Inspired By: **…my stupid mind –wails- I know this is probably unhealthy, but I also like _these types _of situations XD I was the one that suggested the story _Love Thy Brother_, so… yeah… Incest that's not really incest intrigues me a lot :)

**Final NOTES : **This isn't incest, if you think about it. Since they're not related by blood… and this is also not pedophilia, because for it to be classified as pedophilia, the difference _has _to be six years and that the younger one needs to be sixteen or below… so… yeah XD

**Please Enjoy :)**

**Prologue Chapter**

I really like him.

He possesses this undeniable aura that pulls people towards him. Nobody, even those who are feared in his school, could resist the radiating kindness and innocence from him. I remember that one time when I saw the school bully, _Gaara_, offer to have lunch with him. I was shocked, jealous and all those things… and I was proud of him.

I know that _Gaara _probably likes him as well, but I am confident nobody else could like him, could adore him, could be close to him, and could love him, as much as I could. Nobody else.

I really, really like him.

He possesses this smile that shines so brightly, that it could erase any quarrels between me and _Sakura_ in a flash. I long to see that gorgeous smile every moment I could, because it fills me with the energy and vigor that I thought I lost with my weariness and cynicism with life.

I know that _Sakura_ also adores him, especially for that smile, but I _know _that he would smile for me in a special way, because that's just how he is.

I really, really, really like him.

He possesses a big heart that could understand –or at the very least, try to understand- whatever's happening. It embraces the others' hearts, including mine. I thought –I still think, actually- that my heart was frozen solid because all the warmth is transferred to hisheart.

I know that because of that, he may seem vulnerable and accepting to everybody… but I _know _that there's nobody that could get closer to his heart, nobody that could protect his heart better… there's nobody better for his heart, other than me.

I love him.

He possesses this _light _that erases the traces of darkness that engulfed my heart ever since my heartbreaking past. He makes me feel as though the shadows never existed in the first place, as though the light is my salvation.

In a way, his light is my salvation. I couldn't see a world without him. I couldn't live –_I know it, with all my heart_- without him. Because I love him, I like him, I—

"Naruto, let's go," I say, calling him away from his friends, my voice soft and affectionate and caring, and he smiles at me, _and only me_.

But no matter how much I like him… no matter how much I watch him… no matter how much I _love _him… I can't have him.

"Yes, daddy," He replies obediently, his voice as gentle as mine, linking his small, baby-soft fingers with mine.

Because he is my son.

**To Be Continued**

Sasuke is scary –hides- well, a very short one for now;;; I'd like to see how people would like this idea first… -wide, wide smile- **Naruto is 17-18** at the start of the story… while **Sasuke is around 24-26**… exact ages will be clarified in the next chapter XD

**Flames will be ignored and Reviews are much-loved :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Satellite of Discord

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of Hello Kitty, and other brands).

**Warning : **This fanfiction, is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :) Please _do _read them, since it'd keep away some homophobic/disappointed/aghast people away XD Sasuke's characterization in this chapter shows that he's mostly a cruel, cold-hearted person. The future chapters would show how Naruto's presence has changed Sasuke in a lot of ways… So, expect some curse words/thoughts of violence on Sasuke's side.

**Chapter Contents : **A bit of a flashback chapter, since it says _how _was Sasuke's life before Naruto, his marriage with Sakura, and how Naruto became their son. Beware of **SasuSaku**, mild Sakura bashing and some evil!Sakura as well XD Not much shounen-ai, but this chapter is a must for developing the fanfic :P

**A/N: **This is, by far, my most favorite story (aside from _A Thief's Kiss_) since my mind is horribly twisted XD I'm sorry to disappoint people, but I haven't even _heard _of the OVA _Papa, Kiss In The Dark _until I saw the reviews O.o;; So… yeah. I guess I'm proud to say that this is all because of my dark, perverted Naruto-wise-creative mind? LOL

Oh, and **finally**, I _do _call my parents _Mommy _and _Daddy, _even though I'm already sixteen –sheepish smile- OMG, I just revealed my age –faints-

**Please Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Satellite of Discord

* * *

**

He just finished his class, and he's dead tired. Not that he ever shows his tiredness, his face is schooled into that mask of impassiveness that his older brother has long perfected. His parents are rather proud of the fact (especially his father) that they have produced well-mannered (stony-faced) young men as their sons, who also have the distinction of being the best in sports, academics and popularity in their respective schools.

To him, Uchiha Sasuke, president of the class and of the Student Union, captain of the basketball team, representative of the school to the National Chess Tournament, main contestant in the Physics, Chemistry, Mathematics and Biology Olympiads, popularity is merely a small thing that he could obtain within a snap of his fingers. It also ended up being the one thing he wanted to drop, but everybody persisted in making him their center of mindless worship.

Teachers and classmates shamelessly fluttered their eyelashes at him, and it disgusted him to no end. However, he long knew that complaining won't get him anywhere. His brother suggested to him to just let things be and he doesn't have _friends _(or anyone else, for that matter) that he could trust enough to let out his frustrations on.

No, he's supposed to be the perfect person, who doesn't have any faults. It stays that way, because he follows everything his parents tell him to, he follows everything the teachers ask the students to do. He's the perfect example, a role model of the youth.

He's got the perfect girlfriend, if only to match his already-perfect self. He's got the filthy-rich and well-known family, along with the successful, prodigy brother that his parents made to be his own model.

Everything's fine, because Sasuke is the type of a person that doesn't mind much if he's not very happy with anything (and everything) that's happening in his life.

Sakura invites him over to her house for him to tutor her in a subject that he doesn't care enough to listen to, but still gets an over-the-top score for, anyway. He just nods absentmindedly, not paying the slightest attention to her honeyed words, or to devilish grin that crossed her lips. After all, their families know each other rather well (socialization and all that crap) so he doesn't think Sakura would do anything that he couldn't handle.

At the moment he nodded his agreement to Sakura's invitation, the **perfect student **has made his first mistake.

**

* * *

**

He opens his eyes blearily, his throat oozing a hiss past his lips. The bright sunlight stabs at his half-lidded eyes, and he places a bare hand over the light source (which happened to be the obnoxiously-opened window) to block the irritating rays. A pink-colored blanket slides down his raised arms, and his body stiffens in caginess.

_Since when did I _own _a pink blanket?_

He lifts himself up and he expects to be rested against the cold, cemented wall on his bedroom, but this time, there's a wooden headboard (with intricate, if not grating, designs) jamming itself in Sasuke's _bare _back. The pink blanket glides down his upper torso, and it reveals the fact that _yes_, he's not wearing any shirt. Twitching, his left hand moves downwards (going below the cover of the blanket) and finds out that (to his utmost horror) he's not wearing anything _at all_.

_Damn it, I'm _so _going to kill someone._

He opens his black eyes fully, taking in the rather nauseating surroundings. The room is literally _covered _in pink (which appeared in different shades and saturations). He hastily bent down to see if his clothes are somewhere _near _the foot of the bed, to no avail.

His lower limbs are too _numb_ to even support him to walk over the cause of his awakening, the curtains. There's a small table beside the bed, and it has a Hello Kitty alarm clock, the cat's smiling, cutesy face adding to the headache building up in his temples.

11:15, the childishly-decorated clock's hands read, taunting Sasuke with their numbers. He doesn't _ever _wake up this late, because he's the perfect student who does his work dutifully on weekends and is never late for class.

He's at who-knows-where, completely naked and has no idea _how _he managed to drag his perfect (conceited, pompous) ass to this horribly frustrating situation. His only consolation is that, at the very least, he woke up in the terribly-colored bed _alone._ Hell knows what he would do if he were to wake up with _anybody _beside him.

The door on the far-left side of the room opened with a slight creaking sound, and dainty footsteps followed. From the smell of the air fresheners, Sasuke spontaneously assumed it comes from the bathroom. But that's of little notice to the youngest Uchiha.

Because from the bathroom emerged Haruno Sakura, his annoying trophy-girlfriend, with nothing but _that_ cherry-colored blanket wrapped around her body (considering the amount of _skin_ Sasuke's eyes could see, the blanket did an awful job of covering Sakura) along with the very feminine flush on her cheeks, and that picture-perfect smile.

_Forget killing someone, _Sasuke amends his earlier statement with nothing but fury (entirely directed at the blushing pink-haired girl standing in front of him) inside his mind, _I'd rather kill myself._

**

* * *

**

The scowl currently pasted on his face seems permanent, and he sees _no _reason to drop it. The headache is pounding merrily away at his abused head, and he bites down his urge to scream and lash out and downright clobber Sakura, with satisfactory results (oh, the joy of self-control). Instead of throwing a tantrum (or fainting dramatically on a nearby couch due to the sheer absurdity of the situation), he's presently seated at Sakura's dining room, sipping a strong cup of black coffee that he himself made. After what transpired last night (strengthened with his lack of remembrance of _what exactly _happened) he's very wary of his girlfriend's actions.

"Explain," Sasuke said (or rather, demanded) curtly at his girlfriend, and the cup of coffee is brought down to its coaster. The Uchiha doesn't want to choke at the hot liquid, should Sakura tell him something too ridiculous.

Sakura, surprisingly, possesses the nerve to blush and giggle delicately, her fingers creeping across the table to hold his hand. He glares hotly at her, and she smiles slyly, her fingers moving back to herself, and tucking the strands of hair behind her ears daintily. Sasuke held back the urge to _scream_. "Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be so shy… after all, last night…" She trails off suggestively, beaming positively at the horrified teen in front of her. The dark-haired teen receives the idea, but he refuses (damn it!) to accept it.

_Could I file a rape case against this witch? _Sasuke thinks sourly, and he grips the table, needing to anchor himself to something stable, since he knows that his patience and self-control are rapidly dwindling down to negative values.

"I refuse to believe that bullshit, Haruno," His voice rings loud and firm, across the empty house. To think that this is all because of that simple nod… damn it, he should have listened to Sakura's screechy ramblings yesterday. It would have warned him that Sakura's parents aren't going to be there. It would have warned him against everything.

_Curse it all. _

He spent the rest of his life being perfect and absolutely sin-free (all that accompanied his dull life are his violent, cynical thoughts on people surrounding him). _Karma_ doesn't have anything to do with this.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her emerald eyes are watery, and Sasuke dryly asks himself how many times Sakura has practiced that "lost and scared kitten" look. Seeing that the expression has no effect whatsoever at the emotionless (yet, still unbelievably sexy) teen, Sakura moved to other tactics.

"I'll contact you if ever the pregnancy test is positive, Sasuke-kun." Sakura's words bring newfound horror in Sasuke's mind, though his face remained impassive and uncaring. "Though, I have to admit, I'll be _very _surprised if the result is negative, since you took me so passionately so many times—"

_CRACK._

The dining table crashed to the ground, and Sasuke's angry form stood before it, his fist still on that downwards position. Sakura freezes on her position, wondering if she took it too far. Sasuke's one of the strongest person in the whole school, and he easily _destroyed _their sturdy dining table with _one _punch.

Wordlessly, Sasuke left her house, his normally-unfeeling eyes filled with disgust and loathing.

Sakura's lips stretch into a triumphant smile, and she doesn't even mind the destructive mess her boyfriend (and _when _her plans end with a success rate of a hundred percent, her _husband_) left behind in his rage. It's too risky and impossible, but she just _had _to do _every_ possible thing to make Sasuke-kun forever belong in her hands. Even if it included drugging Sasuke and pretending that they did something last night (in truth though, she spent her evening going over the details of her plan with her partner-in-crime, after she _drag_ged Sasuke-kun's heavy body to her pink-surrounded bedroom). And now, her impossible dream is within her hands' reach.

She crosses to the living room, where her cellular phone is located. She speed-dials Yamanaka Ino's number, and informs her that their plan is going to the next stage.

_You're going to be mine, Sasuke-kun_. The laugh that leaves her mouth is nothing less than evil.

**

* * *

**

It was almost a year since his encounter with his pink-haired girlfriend, who stopped following him around like a puppy does to its master after he punched the Harunos' dining table into unrecognizable pieces. He flops himself down to his navy-blue-covered bed, the cushion supporting his weight without question or hesitation.

Sasuke wishes, for one fleeting moment, that he could meet a person that would support and trust him, without question or hesitation. The moment's gone, possibly forever, as Itachi comes inside his bedroom, without knocking. The younger Uchiha sits up abruptly on the bed, knowing that his brother wouldn't intrude like that unless something serious has happened.

"Go downstairs, little brother," Itachi's voice sounds a little worried, and there's a touch of disdain in it. Sasuke follows his older brother's order, and he walks down the stairs with seriousness. He almost gasps at the sight that greeted his sight, if not for the Uchiha family's great pride in controlling their facial expressions (actually, it's only Sasuke and Itachi, but never mind that…).

"Haruno—Sakura," Sasuke speaks the name as though it's an ancient, tribal curse that's not supposed to be brought up ever again. He mentally counts how many months it has been, and he clenches his fists when he notices that it's been around ten months already.

_I'll kill her. I know nothing happened. I _would _know if I did something to her back then._

Despite Sasuke's mental reassurances, Sakura came to the Uchiha mansion with both her parents and her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

The churning of Sasuke's insides doesn't even begin to describe the loathing he currently feels towards his ex-girlfriend. His glare does nothing to save himself from the trap Sakura has planted since almost a year ago, though. He glances at his older brother, who looks slightly less uncaring than normal.

_Just what do you want, Sakura?_

**

* * *

**

"You, young man, need to take responsibility for causing my beloved daughter so much pain!"

_Pain, what pain? Pain is the thing you're causing to my ears, asshole._

"Did you know that my dearest Sakura had to take leave from school altogether because she was nursing the baby that you _plant_ed inside her!"

_She drugged me, bastard. Besides, if she really doesn't want it _that _much, she should have aborted it!_

"She was _so _afraid of her parents' judgment, creating a rift in their happy family! And you didn't even show yourself when you _knew _that you knocked her up!"

_Grr… she didn't even tell me the result of her pregnancy test even though she told she'd contact me if the result is positive._

"And because of the pain she was carrying with her during her pregnancy, she suffered a miscarriage!"

_Joy to the world._

"You need to take responsibility for this, Uchiha!"

_Who're you talking to, me or Itachi?_

"Nobody would want my daughter if they find out that she has been violated and played by another person already. This is all your fault!"

_For the last friggin' time, she was the one who drugged me_.

"You abused her absolute trust in you, you sick person!"

_Wow, impressive. She's more than just very stupid, from the very start. There's no such thing like "absolute trust"… especially when it comes to me._

"Sasuke-kun, the only solution to this is that you'd have to marry me."

_Go to hell, bitch._

Throughout it all, Sasuke's face remained impassive, taking in the verbal abuse as though the Harunos' and everybody else weren't _there_. The only thought that rings inside his mind, even long after Itachi has negotiated the wedding and all that, is that…

_It's because happiness doesn't belong to me._

**

* * *

**

At twenty, Sasuke has already finished his studies. After all, he wasn't called a prodigy (genius works well too) for nothing. He contributes to Itachi's company, and he provides money for his wife. Sakura, on the other hand, was too busy with painting their entire apartment _pink_. Sasuke had, in so many words, told her (he even slowed down his speech, down to pronouncing everything syllabically, for his wife's mind's convenience) to _never _lay hand on his study.

He arrives at home with a tired sigh, and the sigh transforms into an enraged punch towards Sakura's beloved figurines. His left hand is bleeding from the impact of flesh against glass, but it's worth it. After finding out (with a very efficient, thorough search) that yes, Sakura meddled with his stuff earlier, he took the stack of magazines from Sakura's side of the bed, and threw it on the waste bin. He remembers the color of his study, midnight-black and navy blue, and he lights up the pieces of glossy paper, burning everything to ashes.

After all, if she insists on turning his belongings pink, he's entitled into turning _her _stuff _black_.

He then gets his briefcase from where he left it in the living room, and packs a few things from his closet. He gets out of their shared condominium unit, without leaving a note, and proceeds to rent a hotel room for a few nights.

He's _so _not going to work (or even step one foot in his home again) if it means seeing that horrible shade that reminds him so much his devil-incarnate wife.

**

* * *

**

With Sasuke's frequent excursions back to Itachi's home (the much-elder Uchihas moved to the States to handle their business there) or to the hotels in the city, along with Sakura's often dwelling (with pearly, crystalline tears, Ino had said) at Ino's or the Harunos' house, they all decided that the two of them having a child would paste them back together.

Sasuke had outright refused to even sit near Sakura, let alone copulate with her. The Harunos' suggested, rather slyly, that they adopt a kid. Trauma with pregnancies, they explained with sniffling noses. Itachi chose to watch them all make a fool of themselves, before giving his final word of agreement.

The younger Uchiha didn't make any comment, but he merely shrugged in nonchalance. Itachi watched how Sakura flashed her blonde friend a triumphant (and decidedly malevolent) smile, at the success of their plan. During that one moment, Itachi truly pitied his younger brother.

He only wished that he could do something to alleviate Sasuke's sufferings.

**

* * *

**

The trips to different adoption homes are downright exhausting, and a complete waste of time, in Sasuke's opinion. He mentioned that to his wife, but her enthusiasm at finally having some hold over the Uchiha wasn't deterred.

They're currently at the Golden Homes Inc., and Sakura is already chatting with the "tour guides" they booked last week. It's the same with every other adoption centers they have already visited. The people receive them warmly, all smiles at the prospect of lightening their burden of bringing up kids with only funds from donations (from dim-witted people who have nothing to do with their plenty riches) or from sponsorships (from those round-bellied officials).

The children they see look up at them with narrowed, suspicious eyes, as though accusing them of something they haven't done yet. Probably it's because there are lots of people _inspecting _them and giving the impression of helping out the adoption center, and then snatching out that glimmer of hope in a flash.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as the guide steers them towards the rooms of the children. He detests taking care of small kids, but it seems that Sakura has a rapid fascination with them. Sasuke already gave his opinion to his wife about adopting infants, even before they started raiding the adoption centers. Those emerald-hued eyes have tried to make a "puppy-dog-eye" look, but he's much stronger than that. And it's not like Sakura could affect him much anyway.

"These are the best-behaved children we have. Of course, we'll be saddened if anyone is taken away from this center, but we want them to be happy and have a prosperous future, so—" Sasuke easily tunes out the sweet-sounding voice, knowing the sugar-coating that this type of people is prone to do.

He walks towards the other rooms, noticing that the other kids are rowdier and "less-behaved" than the ones shown to them. He leaves Sakura alone with the silent children, and he discovers that he'd rather adopt an energetic child, rather than one that's going to compete with him in his brooding silence.

He sharply turns at one corner, feeling slightly put-out, since he can't find an interesting-looking child. Most of the children he saw at the other rooms are rather dirty, or plain-looking. He wants to see someone who could spark his interest, and probably make him warm up to their home. He wants to see someone who could hold his interest, and—

_There._

Sasuke's lips open slightly in a silent gasp. He sees a blonde _kid_ with big blue eyes, gesturing animatedly to three smaller children, who in turn clap and ask for more stories. The laugh that emanates from the blond is genuine, reminding Sasuke of the lack of warmth that he experiences with his marriage with Sakura, or the lack of happiness that he have endured during his childhood.

The blond has some whisker-like marks on his cheeks, probably scars from some family member that dislikes him. A surge of emotion welled in his heart, and he walks slowly to the blue-eyed kid. Those blue eyes focus on his movements as he neared, innocence and youthfulness displayed straightforwardly on his face.

From other's petite frame and height (or rather, the lack of) Sasuke assumes that the blond is around eight to ten years old. It's just perfect, not too young to be followed around everywhere, and not too old to be rebellious against his new parents.

"What's your name?" Sasuke's voice is not the same as the guides' or as the teachers' in the facility. It lacks the artificial sweetness and hypocrisy, but it doesn't come out as distasteful either.

Slight hesitation, but it's quickly erased from the young boy. "It's Uzumaki Naruto, mister." Naruto's smile lacks the shyness that young girls (and stupid idiots) add to their expressions.

"Come with me," The dark-haired man's voice is disciplined and he is already walking away from the room. He ignores the protests and whines from those three kids (from the wailings that ensued, he finds out that one of them is named Konohamaru), proceeding to walk back to where Sakura is.

The soft, but excited footfalls that trail after him confirms that the blond is going to come with him.

**

* * *

**

The drive home isn't very long, but from the amount of chatting that occurred in the car, Sasuke thinks that it has been _too _long. Sakura took an immediate liking to Naruto, exclaiming (screeching, squealing, same difference) that the blond looks too cute for words. The records officer in the adoption center told Sasuke that Naruto is already twelve, shocking him momentarily (by shock, it means that one of his eyebrows rose about half a centimeter).

Sakura and Naruto huddled in the backseat as soon as they entered the car, and they talked, and talked, and talked non-stop; the chattering included inquiries about the young kid, excited talks about his new home, among other unnecessary things.

The car stops and Sasuke steps out from the driver's seat and politely opens the door for his _son_. Uchiha Naruto, twelve, watches with awe as he observes the new house that Sasuke owns (after all, Itachi told him a month ago that if they're going to have kids, a condominium is not going to be enough).

"Waaaaa, it's so cool, mommy, daddy!" The blond races to the door, a bright smile present on his babyish face. Sakura follows merrily, laughing at her son's enthusiasm.

Sasuke watches the scene (or rather, Naruto) and he thinks that Naruto might be the _solution_ to the gloomy darkness that pastes him and Sakura together. He walks steadily towards the two, since he's the one with the keys to the house he didn't tell his wife about until now.

"Welcome home, Naruto," he says, and the smile that his son gives him is worth the tiredness that Sasuke experienced in looking for an adopted son. Naruto laces his fingers with his own, tugging him eagerly towards the living room. Sasuke stiffens briefly, before relaxing. He's not the type of letting people touch him (hell, he almost broke his Sakura's fingers when she tried linking hands with him). This kid, _his son_, however tugs at him expectantly again, and Sasuke finds himself allowing the soft touch.

Naruto's addition to their _family _is going to change him. After all, he should learn to tolerate and love his _own son_, for everything to work out.

He promises to himself, as he lets himself be pulled towards the living room, that he's going to give Naruto the love, concern, attention and affection that he hasn't given to anybody else in his entire life.

He remembers Naruto's bright, happy smile again (since Naruto's not facing him at the moment) and he grips those lithe fingers tighter, and a small smile appears on his lips that spent so much time scowling. The expression feels uncomfortable and foreign, but _for his son's sake_, he's going to change.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Sorry about Sasuke's rather foul mouth here… he's rather pissed-off T-T At least you all know that their marriage is doomed, from the start… XD It's all Sakura's fault… I can't believe I let her drug Sasuke (even though a confused Sasuke is too _cute_)–sweatdrop- Oh, and Sasuke's getting sappy! Hehe, well, I think fathers should be like that though :P

**Chapter Title: **credits goes to Naruto seventh opening theme, _Namikaze Satellite, _sung by _Snorkel_. I just thought that it symbolizes the chapter well, since it could be viewed as the 'prelude' to the discord that would undoubtedly surface in the later chapters.

**Authoress' Long Notes : **A bunch of **thanks **goes to all the reviewers who took time to comment and encourage me in their reviews :) Also, I was very relieved that my idea is not _that _sick and twisted XD I _do _believe that this is the first kind in this fandom (well, there's the excellently-written fanfic _Daddy Rooster-Head_, but Sasuke wasn't exactly Naruto's father there…) so yeah… I also **hope **that my reasoning for Naruto being Sasuke's son is rather convincing (since I thought it's rather silly and mysterious).

I'll try to reply to everybody's reviews, suggestions and questions when I get the chance :) And before I forget, is anyone out there willing to become my **beta**? I'm unsure if I could still use my previous beta(s) -smile- as most of you have noticed, my works lack consistency in the use/changing of tenses… My contact information is on my profile. **Thanks **again :)

**Please continue supporting this story:) (And my other stories too, LOL, the shameless plugging...)**


	3. Chapter 2: Stirrings of Emotions

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of other brands).

**Warning : **This fanfiction, is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :) Please _do _read them, since it'd keep away some homophobic/disappointed/aghast people away XD The beginnings of **shounen-ai** creeps into this chapter… and mild fluff, since Sasuke is… well, too fluffy towards Naruto XD And we all get the **Sasuke in denial** in this chapter as well :D

**Chapter Contents : **A bit of a slow chapter, since this is to "set the stage" for the shounen-ai parts later on :) Overprotective Sasuke is here, so… I hope that makes up for the rather late update :D:D:D This'd be more like a "slice of their everyday life"…

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update, but I'm sending out a few oneshots as "interludes" between my updates :D **Thank you **to everybody who supports me and this fanfiction, and I hope that I won't disappoint you guys! –Gives away chocolates, because I _so_ love chocolates-

Oh, and things in parentheses **(like this)**are **not** authoress' notes. They're part of the story, because I'm too lazy to add so many hyphens and commas :)

**Please Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Stirrings of Emotions

* * *

**

It's almost three years since they adopted Naruto. The three years spent together introduced warmth into Sasuke's life, and for a fleeting moment that happened sometime in-between the three-year period, the younger Uchiha thought that his marriage with Sakura stood a chance from complete breakdown. After all, Sakura has been friendly and accommodating with Naruto's addition (even though Sasuke already knows that it's part of Haruno's plans to _keep_ him with her).

As Naruto progressed from the vibrant, innocent twelve-year-old kid to a fifteen-year-old teenager, Sakura grew cold. Sasuke is willing to bet that it's because she still failed to lure Sasuke into her _charms_, despite her show of being a good "mother".

The Uchiha could still remember a nasty argument six months ago, where the pink-haired woman screamed at him through a pail of tears, releasing her frustration at being neglected because of their son's presence. Sasuke ruthlessly told her, back then, that her plan backfired and she should just give up.

Sakura moved out of the apartment that very night, but after a week, Sasuke found himself knocking rudely on the Yamanaka Ino's door, and asking Sakura to come back. Though, he made himself clear about his reason for wanting Sakura back: Naruto is asking where his mother has gone off to, and Sasuke said that he doesn't want to traumatize his son with his wife's apparent behavior.

Their marriage has gone cold, Sakura is rarely home, and Sasuke is left alone to joggle the time between supervising Naruto's studies, working with Itachi on the company and doing housework.

He never asked for help, however, because according to him, if it's for his beloved son, he would do anything.

* * *

He'll never admit it (at least, not out loud), but he's glad that Naruto doesn't mind him fetching his son at school. He's also glad that despite his son not being a genius like him, he still managed to get into Konoha High School, his alma mater. It makes things easier; the school principal is afraid of him and the shining glory attached to his name.

He is currently parked near the shuttle bus stop, and his face brightens from the fierce scowl into a neutral one as he sees his son's bright smile from a couple of feet away. In a few seconds, the door to the passenger's seat opens, and Naruto (with all his air of innocence) comes inside and buckles his seatbelt.

Sasuke starts the engine, and looks at his son at the corner of his eye. Naruto immediately starts babbling about what happened today, and Sasuke resists the urge to smile fondly at his _only_ son. When Naruto smiled at him at the end of Segment One of his stories for the day, however, Sasuke can't stop his lips from stretching into an answering smile.

After all, he has _always_ been powerless when it comes to resisting his son's charms.

* * *

"We're home!" Naruto's cheerful voice rings inside the dark, empty hallways, while Sasuke's fingers open the light switch beside the door. Artificial light floods the whole house, and Naruto bounces to the nearby couch, right after hurriedly throwing his shoulder bag to the carpeted floor.

Sasuke refrains from smiling once more, baffled by his reaction to this particular repetitive routine. Maybe it's because Naruto looks blissfully happy with his uniform-attired body sinking into the dozens of fluffy pillows. Maybe it's because Naruto looks so innocent with his blue eyes scrunched close like that, his whisker-like scars making him seem like a huge, tanned cat.

The happiness seems to drain out from his son abruptly, and Sasuke knows what's going to come next. "…Mom's not here…_again_." The sadness creeps into his son's voice, and Sasuke doesn't like it. Even when she's not here, she still ruins his life, one way or another.

"…She's just busy, Naruto." Sasuke states, and the loneliness subsides a bit. It creates a wave of relief, and Sasuke suddenly has the urge to beat his wife into a pulp for causing Naruto this _sadness_ that he definitely doesn't deserve.

The blond doesn't answer, and the black-eyed male carefully places his briefcase and his car keys on the small wooden table beside the living room couch. "What do you want for dinner, hmm?" He asks, and enthusiasm comes back to his vibrant son.

"Ramen!"

Smirking, Sasuke turns to his son (who pumped his fist up in the air at the mention of his favorite food). "That's not healthy."

"Waaaaaah, dad's so mean!"

Chuckling, the Uchiha makes his way towards the kitchen, happy with his son's (rather predictable) change of mood. Naruto's arms are wrapped around one of his legs, as his son is shamelessly pleading for him to cook ramen for dinner.

He determinedly ignores any heat that wants to creep up to his pale cheeks.

* * *

A knock comes at his bedroom door, and from the sound of the footsteps, it's obvious that it's his son. He gives his affirmation, loud enough for Naruto to hear. A few seconds later, the door opens and Naruto's sheepish face becomes visible from the light on his table. His laptop is still opened, and papers with graphs and texts are neatly arranged on the tabletop.

"Uh… Dad, I…"

Sasuke wants to chuckle at his son's flustered expression, but he doesn't. Instead, he motions with his free hand (the one without the fountain pen) towards the bed, and Naruto's face brightens. "Thanks!"

Naruto, after all, has always been afraid of dark, stormy nights. At nights like this, he always comes to Sasuke's room, despite the fact that his father is working on some things that he wasn't able to do at the company (and the reason is most probably because Sasuke is monitoring Naruto's progress at school).

Despite the normalcy and the rational explanations for this situation, Sasuke still isn't able to ward off (or even determine) the indescribable warmth that wraps him up as he enters the blankets, with his son peacefully sleeping beside him.

* * *

No matter what happens, he does his best to take time off his work to assist his son's studies (even if it included tutoring and doing his son's painful-as-all-hell projects). He also takes time off from the company to accompany Naruto on his meals, and to have fun with his son on week-ends. His older brother understands his feeling of wanting Naruto to feel the happiness of childhood that he wasn't able to a long time ago.

Naruto's workload increased during his second year in high school, and Sasuke finds himself inevitably taking more time away from the company. He already explained to Itachi that his son is his first priority, which was met by the strange, knowing glint appearing on his brother's eyes. He ignored it, like he always does to all those strange butterfly-like feelings that linger whenever his son is nearby.

"Okay, Mendel is the father of genetics. He studied genetics using garden peas because their characteristics usually come in pairs…" Sasuke tries his best to explain his son's lesson, since Naruto told him earlier this afternoon that they might have a pop quiz tomorrow.

"Plasmids are removed from the bacterium, and those plasmids are cut by certain restriction enzymes…" Throughout the whole "study session", in-between Naruto's pouts, Sasuke's snappy remarks, junk food, food fights and serious reviewing, Sasuke finds himself having a harder time repressing the strange happiness that uncoils inside him, because of his son's company.

* * *

While Sasuke waited for Naruto to come inside the car, he meets a strange, unsettling feeling. He tries to shake it away from his thoughts, but the feeling persists on bothering him. His first thought is that Naruto might be in danger, but his son's face swims within his sight, so he feels relieved.

The car's door opens as it always does, and Naruto comes inside, with a bright smile, like he always does.

"Dad!" Cheerful and affectionate as always.

"How was your day, Naruto?" Sasuke speaks softly, as though he's making up for the rudeness that he has dished out to so many people during his younger years.

"It was great! I got a perfect score on my Biology test and it's all because you took time yesterday night to teach me and—" Naruto still speaks as though kindness is something that's really engraved into his soul.

Sasuke's concentration is focused on the road and on Itachi's plan of taking over one small company. When they arrived at one stoplight, however, his brain starts to notice Naruto's thrilled words again. "And so, I asked her out, and yeah! It seems that Chouji is right! She really does like me! And now, I have a girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke croaks out, his tone unbearably shaky, and his throat unexplainably hoarse. He feels his heart pounding more quickly than before, and Naruto's expression shifts from excitement to worry in two seconds flat.

"…Are you mad?" Naruto asks hesitantly, and he fiddles with the sleeves of his uniform. His blue eyes are rounded and are very anxious. Naruto is an obedient son, so he'll probably stay away from his new girlfriend if his father tells him to.

At that moment, all thoughts about concentrating on the road and Itachi's plan of a step-by-step world domination crumbles away from his mind. He doesn't know why, but all he could coherently think of is, _I won't let her._

_I won't let her take Naruto away **from me**_.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

It's okay Sasuke, it's not your fault that your son is so cute –pats Sasuke and gets my fingers chopped off- Sorry about the… shortness of this chapter, but I need to proceed at a proper pace, since I doubt anybody would like Sasuke wanting to be… intimate with his son so soon XD I'm still rather confused at what to do with Sakura… so ideas are very welcome :)

A bunch of **thanks **goes to all the reviewers who took time to comment and encourage me in their reviews :) And for my **shameless promotion**: I have a bunch of new fanfictions (such as **A Love To Kill**; I also have a writing-in-progress **horror **fanfic) so I hope you guys read them as well :D :D :D If I'm hit by writer's block, I try to update other fanfictions so… :D :D :D

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Uh-huh, there will be the **Sasuke vs TenTen **fight over Naruto :) Yes, TenTen is Naruto's first girlfriend :D Run, TenTen, run! Possessive Sasuke is going to hunt you down! Oh, **Gaara**, **Neji** and **Hinata **(aka Sasuke's rivals for Naruto) also show up in the next chapter :) 

**Please continue supporting this story:) (And my other stories too, LOL)**

**Next chapter would come your way VERY soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks of Envy

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of other brands).

**Warning : **This fanfiction, is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :)

**A/N : **A huge **Thank You **to everybody who read and reviewed this piece of fanfiction. I'll try my best to not disappoint you guys! I hope to continue receiving your support for this piece of **SasuNaru love **:D Oh, and things in parentheses are **not** authoress' notes. Their part of the story, because I'm too lazy to add so many hyphens and commas :)

**Please Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**, we saw Naruto telling his father that he already has a girlfriend. The chapter concluded with Sasuke thinking—

_I won't let her. I won't let her take Naruto away **from me**_.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Sparks of Envy

* * *

**

"I'm not mad," He spoke such simple words with a deceptively calm voice and his son didn't hear any of the rage building up inside him. His adopted son looked positively relieved; his tanned hands finally stopped their fiddling with the ends of his uniform's sleeves. Anxiousness faded away from those blue irises, only to be replaced with happiness at his father's understanding.

**Uchiha Sasuke **stared at his adopted son's enchanting eyes, which seemed to glow a deep midnight blue inside dimly-lit car. Somehow, he found himself leaning towards his unresisting son, unmindful of how those blue eyes widened adorably, confusion apparent from the azure gaze. A honk from behind them jolted him out of his hazy stupor; he quickly pulled away, almost belatedly realizing that they're still on the road, on their way home.

His hands traveled back to the steering wheel (what have they been doing near his son's thighs?) with not a bit of reluctance. He almost sighed in relief, for something he doesn't know. He pushed his murderous thoughts regarding his son's girlfriend to the back of his mind, since now isn't the best time to _accidentally _run over any civilians.

He stole a glance at his son (who seemed more interested on the passing buildings) as he drove down the roads. Somehow, he couldn't help but blaming the stoplight earlier on for the crazy pounding of his heart and the searing ache on his insides.

_That had been a **long **stop, stupid stoplight.

* * *

_

"Good night, TenTen," He said with a grin, answered by feminine giggling over the other line. After reaching home and eating dinner alone (since his father claimed that he has pressing matters to finish first), he called up his new girlfriend. **Uzumaki Naruto** hung up and replaced the receiver back; he refused to be all-giggly or something, even though he felt giddy happiness surge through him.

He took out his bag from the gigantic lump of… _stuff_ crowding beside his bed, making all the other things to topple down on the floor with a low thud. He sweatdropped at the sight of his comics, manga, DVDs, books, notebooks, dirty laundry, and several others sprawled un-elegantly all over his bedroom. He mentally promised to clean his room this weekend, though it's a promise that took years before completion.

He neatly (or at least, as neatly as he could manage) placed his notebooks that needed answers to various hellish assignments on his study table, only to find out that the action left _no _notebook inside his bag. He almost banged his head on the wooden table in his frustration, before he decided to just swallow his pride and embarrassment and _kindly _ask his father for some help.

He supposed it's rather weird, since he doesn't like letting his father know that he couldn't do everything by himself. On the other hand, he _like_s spending time with his almost-always busy father, even if they're time is spent with bickering that friends usually have.

Sasuke would _always_ be his best friend.

That thought shocked him, since he has plenty of buddies: Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji… He shook his head, ridding himself of his weird, introspective thoughts, and proceeded to make his way towards his father's bedroom.

* * *

Being with his son at this close proximity usually gave him a warm feeling of contentment, but right now, as they both tackled the wonders of matrices and polynomial equations, he couldn't help but feel the upsetting mix of dread and frustration.

His lips opened and closed at certain intervals, speaking of words that don't really mean much to him, as his mind is busy being whirled around by his tumultuous thoughts. He tried to remember himself when he was fifteen—he's definitely not interested in anybody (be it a classmate or an actress or a prominent person).

Yet now, here is his son, grinning in a rather idiotic fashion, probably thinking of his girlfriend.

The mere thought made his blood boil. He supposed it's rather weird, for a father to be _this _angry. He doesn't want to question his feelings, since it would most likely lead to him coming to terms with things he wouldn't want to know _now_.

His right hand neatly scribbled down the solution to the particularly hard problem, his son looking thoroughly awed at his apparent genius. He held back the urge to smirk and laugh triumphantly, knowing that Naruto's girlfriend wouldn't be able, in a million years, surpass his distinction in Konoha High School.

He knew he's competing with his son's girlfriend, but right now, he doesn't want to think too deeply into things.

* * *

Long, pale fingers held a glossy piece of paper between them in a snug, if not incredibly tight, hold.

The paper contained a recent picture of a young teenage girl studying in Konoha High School, Class 1-A. She turned sixteen a month ago. Her eyes are colored dark hazel. Her dark mahogany hair is always tied up in Chinese buns. She is a member of the Kendo Club. She's the assistant secretary to the student council. She's close friends with Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, whom she had been acquaintances with since primary school.

Her family earns 4400 USD a year—an average family, then. She has two younger brothers. Her mother runs a modest-sized boutique/sewing shop. Her father is an assistant engineer at a construction firm.

**_Aiko TenTen._**

He thinks of her name with nothing less than utter distaste and scorn, his hands crumpling the piece of picture easily, destroying her petite face with one flick of his fingers.

As simple her life must have been, he wouldn't underestimate her _that much_. After all, she's his son's first girlfriend.

And if his plans proceed smoothly, she wouldn't be for long.

* * *

She laughs freely with her friends and classmates, their small group chatting around Hyuuga Neji's table, even though it's located on the classroom beside theirs' (since he wouldn't allow himself to go towards his classmates' seats). Neji's younger cousin, Hinata, timidly laughed along with their various tales about their third-period teacher.

Her boyfriend is with them too—in fact, he's the one telling them of the incident he saw during their ten-minute break. He saw the poor teacher fall face-first on the floor because of a wet spot on the floor that he didn't notice on his hurry to get to his class.

"Man, the look on his face was classical!" Naruto said cheerfully, and that was when a sharp voice rang on the school's crowded hallways and half-filled classrooms.

"Aiko TenTen, Aiko TenTen, please proceed to the registrar's office immediately."

Confused, her brown eyes widened. She gazed at her friends who looked equally lost. It's the first time she's going to be called to the registrar's office, and she didn't even do anything wrong!

"Want me to come with you?" Her boyfriend asked worriedly, but she managed a hopefully-reassuring smile.

"It's all right. You should go to class," She managed to say with a cheerful smile on her face, waving to her friends on her way out.

Somehow though, she has a feeling this wouldn't be so simple.

* * *

A young girl entered the room, her appearance very much the same as the one on the picture he had from his various researches. It had been a week since Naruto told of him of his girlfriend. Even though his first instinct was to march up to this female's house, he thought of the more discreet way of disposing this particular problem.

He's supposed to be on his company right now, but if it's for his son, he's willing to do anything, everything.

She looked around quite fearfully, her shoulders stretched straight too tightly, her shaking hands betraying her façade of calmness. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched the girl intently, assessing her. If she's as _weak_ as this, it wouldn't be too difficult to make a deal with her.

The registrar came out from one of the adjoining rooms, welcoming her. The registrar is a middle-aged woman who immediately blushed to the tips of her hair when he introduced himself and asked her to call Ms. Aiko TenTen here.

The registrar smiled brightly at him, probably hoping to catch his interest, but he simply ignored her in favor of glaring hard at the bun-wearing teen. Aiko TenTen flinched at the harsh, silent greeting, despite the healthy blush that crossed her face as she saw his face.

He dismissively waved the registrar away with a simple gesture of his hand.

"I won't waste my time any more than I have to." He said icily, lifting up his briefcase and deftly opening it—exposing an insanely large amount of yen stacked on top of each other. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the great sum of money, though confusion still lurked deep within her irises.

"I happen to know that your family is currently undergoing a financial crisis. Your father's on the verge of being fired." He smoothly stated, eyes showing nothing but harsh coldness.

Ms. Aiko's face looked disbelieving, but he dismissed it, like he does to other people deemed worthless of his attention.

"Why… Why are you telling me this, Uchiha-san?" She finally asked with a hoarse whisper, eyes dilated as she realized who he was—or more importantly, how much power he has.

A full-blown smirk, powered by his almost-irrational jealousy, appeared on his lips as he continued to state his reason for being here.

"Break up with my son," He said his deal, black eyes almost glowing red in its intensity. The Aiko girl looked surprised, but the surprise this time is understandable. After all, he allowed his son to retain his original name—Uzumaki Naruto—even though he's supposed to be Uchiha Naruto now.

"But, I…" She looked torn. Sasuke, on the other hand, refused to believe that her indecision is genuine. He wouldn't believe that he adores his son as well.

"I could tell your father's superiors to forget about firing him. I could have him promoted," He said all this with an emotionless tone, knowing already that he has won.

Aiko TenTen's only answer was a meek nod.

* * *

Hesitant knocks from the door reached his ears. He's already dressed for his sleepwear, already sitting idly on the bed, knowing that this moment would come. He asked the driver to fetch his son from school, because he had some important matter to take care of (namely harassing Aiko's father's superiors).

"Come in," He said, without the coldness he used on the registrar, without the vindictive ruthlessness he used on Aiko TenTen, without the defeat-all-enemies tone he used against Aiko's father's superiors.

Soft footsteps emerged from the opened door, before they stopped just before his bed. He didn't look up from the book he's pretending to read.

"Can I… can I sleep here?" Naruto's voice sounded endearingly small. Sasuke patted the space beside him, and the blond all but dashed towards his father.

_This is unexpected,_ Sasuke thought hazily, hands busy rubbing soothing circles on his son's back, as the blond head was buried not uncomfortably on his waist. _But it's nice_, Sasuke added almost fondly, but the fondness was erased when he felt liquid seeping through his navy-blue sleeping shirt.

"Why are you crying?" He didn't even have to act innocent; he's genuinely surprised. He didn't think Naruto would cry over that exceedingly _simple _female. Perhaps he was wrong?

"She fooled me! She said she likes me, but she said today that she was lying! She said that it was just a joke, a freaking joke!" Naruto truly sounded hurt over that one. However, Sasuke is here, holding his son close, ready to protect him from everything—sadness, pain, other people, everything.

He's willing to throw away everything if asked by his son. He's willing to give up everything to search for something that his son wants, for something that his son needs.

He's willing to do everything for him.

Suddenly, a thrum of urgency shook his son's form, causing Naruto to suddenly sit up, practically straddling his father's lap. He peered upon his father's pale (now tinged by a slight dash of pink) face with his rounded azure eyes laced with anxious worry.

"You…" He started to say, blue eyes averting themselves from Sasuke's coal black ones. "You wouldn't suddenly decide that you don't like me anymore, would you?" He asked almost shyly, eyes still gazing at the sheets pooling around them with some situation-inappropriate fascination.

"Never," Sasuke said vehemently, sounding almost insulted at his son's question's implication. Naruto suddenly looked up at his father's word filled with so much emotion, before he smiled sleepily.

"…That's nice to hear," He mumbled, red-rimmed eyes drifting close, his body growing limp on top of Sasuke's. Despite the fact that Naruto is now as heavy as a huge sack of rice, Sasuke didn't move his son's sleeping body. He continued to hold on to his son's back, idly noting that they fit so nicely, so snugly, against each other.

His free hand shot to the sides, placing his forgotten book on the bedside desk, completely turning off the lamp's golden glow.

Naruto's asleep now, but somehow, he felt as though he needed to say one more thing.

With a soft, gentle voice unlike the Uchiha Sasuke known by the world, "I'll always like you."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A bunch of **thanks **goes to all the reviewers who took time to comment and encourage me in their reviews :) And for my **shameless plugging**: I have a bunch of fanfictions posted (mostly SasuNaru) so I hope you guys read them as well :D :D :D

**Update Schedule: **I know I promised an update soon, but my computer crashed just a while ago, taking with it ALL of my typed updates, including this installment. And I had a hard time trying to retype it, coz my notes are rather hard to read O.o;; **Anyhow**, now that my computer's fine and dandy, I think I'll be able to update all of my stuff sooner. **Remember**, reviews make me write so much faster! XD

**Neji and Gaara: **I know I said they're going to appear on this chapter, but since this is only a rewrite, I wasn't able to include them T.T;; I thought I should just whip out this installment for my readers and just let the other parts come in the next installment. I hope you forgive me –bows repeatedly-

**Age Difference: **The age difference didn't change from the prologue, up to now. In this chapter, Naru-chan is 15, while Sasu-chan is 23 (8 years difference)…

**Next Chapter:** Really, Neji and Gaara and Hinata would try their hardest to make Sasu-chan jealous :)

**Teaser Line: **Naruto to Sasuke about Neji: "Oh come on, you're even prettier than him!"

**Please continue supporting this story:) (And my other stories too, LOL) Reviews make me write faster –wink, wink-**


	5. Chapter 4: Rewrite of Fantasy

**Disclaimer and Warning : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of other brands). This fanfiction is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :) things in parentheses are **not** authoress' notes.

**Please Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**, we saw Sasuke scaring the hell out of (or simply blackmailing) poor TenTen into breaking up with Naruto. The chapter ended with Sasuke's words whispered to his sleeping blond angel tucked safely on his arms—

_"I'll always like you."_

**

* * *

**He felt guilty. 

In between his icy vindication in telling Aiko TenTen to break up with his son, the superior condescendence as he told Mr. Aiko's superiors to forget all about firing the middle-class male, he felt horribly, nauseatingly, stomach-gnawing guilty.

No, it's most certainly not because he pitied TenTen's family, it's not because he thought it was wrong to do such things. He, after all, has always been an aloof, uncaring person that lived to disregard all human beings that don't mean anything to him.

He felt guilty because, really, Naruto's sadness was his entire fault.

But then, Naruto's happiness, he was proud to say (…and he would have shouted it to the entire world, if it's not horribly uncharacteristic of him), was also his doing.

It's said that if you **truly** love someone, you would let that person go.

Did that mean that TenTen really loved his son? No, **no**, he didn't think so. It only meant that she had been not strong enough to resist the lure of wealthy and better life; she had been weak enough to fall for his well-laid plans.

Did **he** truly love his son?

He doesn't know. As much of a genius as he was, as he still is, it's only fitting for him to admit that he really doesn't know quite a lot of things.

He does know one thing for sure, though.

True love or not, he would **never** let Naruto go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Rewrite of Fantasy**

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst._

_I can't stop my idle feelings for you from crying out._

**

* * *

**It was strangely heartrending to watch his son fall back to his usual cheerful routine. Sasuke found himself being scolded by Itachi at every possible chance—usually with the older Uchiha coldly lecturing him about manipulation of poor, traumatized teenagers' minds. 

Sasuke, on the first time it happened, snapped that he did it because he didn't want to let that horrible girl take his beloved son away from him. Itachi had been frighteningly silent for a long stretch of minutes since the emotion-filled words left Sasuke's lips, and then, the grayish-haired Uchiha icily told Sasuke to stop acting like a jealous, jilted lover.

He had learned to never speak up against Itachi (…when Naruto was the topic, that is) since then.

He acted as though he didn't care enough to listen to his older brother's scolding. In reality, he absorbed each word that Itachi told him—from saying that he was too possessive, too clingy, too protective, too mood-swing-y, among other things.

Under Itachi's supreme order, he tried his best to distance himself, albeit almost imperceptibly, from his teenage son.

_He's growing up. He's going to start **not** needing you anymore, little brother._

That was what Itachi sternly told him, though the unforgiving scarlet eyes looked a bit forlorn, as he spoke those words, as though lonely and dreading something that's bound to happen, no matter what happened.

The sole fact that the adorably cute, positively endearing, endlessly cheerful, fatally naïve blond son of his is going to very **soon **not need him anymore is truly heartbreaking.

In order to protect himself from further disappointment (though he still hasn't finished working out what exactly is he going to be disappointed from), he continued to inch farther away from his son, though his charcoal eyes were still trained on Naruto's form, his gaze unwavering and his body ready to react whether Naruto would need him.

He sorely, selfishly wished nobody would take Naruto away.

His thoughts when he woke up involved questions whether Naruto slept well. His thoughts as they ate revolved about how clumsy, how adorably clumsy the blond is when he ate. His thoughts as he dropped his son off at Konoha High School centered on how he'd miss his son during their time apart.

His thoughts when he was at work circled on inquiries about Naruto's well-being as he slaved his day away at school. His thoughts as he leaves work as early as possible focused on how good it was to finally see his son again. His thoughts as he contentedly listened to his son babble about his day lingered on how soothing Naruto's presence is.

His thoughts as he helped his son finish his homework were always about how fulfilling it felt for him to spend his entire time with his son. His thoughts as he allowed his son to be spoiled enough to sleep beside him spun around traitorous sensations of odd, comforting warmth. His thoughts as he closed his eyes were filled with various images of his son, all smiling cheerily, brightly, kindly at him, smiling as though he never smiled at anybody else.

Uzumaki Naruto, his son, plagued his thoughts twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

He supposed it's tiring to think of somebody that excessively; he supposed it's scary and creepy for anybody to have that sort of obsession towards someone; he supposed it thoroughly defiled most of the laws and feelings that society has adapted.

To him, though, this isn't excessive thinking, or obsession, or insanity, or defiance.

Uchiha Sasuke simply calls it **love**.

_This is my love._

**

* * *

**Distancing himself from Naruto had a lot of unlikable things attached. 

To say that he was surprised (not to mention, downright livid) to see Naruto come home late by thirty minutes, wounded, bruised, bandaged, and **lean**ing against a white-eyed male was a gargantuan understatement.

He was working monotonously inside his office when the doorbell rang insistently. He sighed in frustration at his thoughts for drifting back to his son uncontrollably, and got up his seat to entertain whoever arrived—who's most probably Naruto.

The housekeeper that arrived earlier that afternoon opened the door and shrieked as the owner's son stumbled forward. Sasuke saw them enter, and he couldn't even remember walking down the stairs, couldn't even remember crossing the distance, and he was already in front Naruto, holding his dear son close to him, gently, carefully, mindful of the ugly wounds.

He easily ignored the white-eyed teen as he carried his son, bridal style, towards the plush couch. Any other time, he'd be positively thrilled at holding Naruto close again, but this is an emergency. He viciously punched the hospital's number, he icily commanded whoever answered him to send in the ambulance as fast as they could, or the hospital would be bought by the Uchiha Corporations the next day.

He averted his coal-black eyes away from Naruto's tired and injured figure, though he seemed to catch a glimpse of a faint smile playing on the blond's lips as he harassed the hospital staff, questioning why the ambulance didn't arrive yet.

It was only when Naruto was placed under the safety of the doctors' care did he start to give a millionth of a fraction of acknowledgement towards the long-haired male that cared enough for his son to deliver the blond to his house.

"Your name?" He stonily asked the person who remained standing on the waiting hall, as though worried enough to wait for the doctor's report on Naruto's status. As though he was concerned enough for Naruto's well-being. The thought brought upon a fiery, rash emotion that he thought he had eliminated when Aiko TenTen was erased out of the perfect painting that she messed up with.

"Hyuuga Neji." The white-eyed male replied with equal silence, though not quite achieving the same quality of arrogance and cynicism and hatred and vehemence that Sasuke's voice naturally possessed. The Uchiha liked to think of it as a skill developed over the years—though saying that his voice was naturally evil-sounding doesn't sound half-bad.

Hyuuga.

That was on the name of one company that existed long before the Uchiha Corporation appeared and hogged the entire spotlight. It was a rather old company, something that manufactured stable products that would never be **un**needed by humankind.

Hyuuga Neji.

This person, Sasuke recalled from the Recycle Bin portion of his memory (that was obnoxiously littered with things about what Naruto wore for each day of the day of the week last week), was one of Aiko TenTen's close acquaintances.

The Uchiha didn't fear for TenTen blabbing what happened to anybody, because it'd only show how much her hunger for money and for a more lavish life ruled over her supposed-love.

Is this person like his Clan's business, constantly **need**ed by humankind? Is this person also a constant on his son's life?

He suppressed a derisive snort; he stifled the urge to punch this person.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked silently, feeling rage slowly creep into his system as he recalled Naruto's wounds, those slices that marred the otherwise-creamy skin. His pale hands shook with the particularly strong urge to maim the person responsible for this event. Right after he's assured that his son is in excellent condition, he'd personally make sure to make the culprit pay dearly for this.

"…The resident bullies of the nearby school found us buying some school supplies. They thought we looked too friendly with each other and before we knew it, we got into a fight." The Hyuuga boy said quietly, sounding irritated with the implication of the bullies' reasoning for picking a fight.

Sasuke's eyes darkened at the words 'too friendly', but didn't say anything—at least, not yet. He merely stood wordlessly, not acknowledging Neji's explanation. His mind was too busy worrying about his son and planning revenge on the bullies who dared hurt Naruto.

The stifling, thick silence that descended between the two cold males was sliced through by the warm voice of the head doctor. "…Uchiha-san?" He called out tentatively, face relaxing, and then growing scared, as he caught a glimpse of the Uchiha's dark look.

"…We finished disinfecting and dressing your son's wounds; you're free to see him now." The doctor delivered the news to the silent Uchiha. Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelid, nor did he invite Neji to see Naruto's current condition.

He simply walked past the doctor and never looked back.

He'd never look back at anyone, except for Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Seeing his son sprawled inelegantly over the pristine white sheets sparked something deep within the stoic young man. He pointedly ignored the feeling however, in favor of calmly making his way to sit on his son's bed.

Blue eyes widened comically as he smiled gently and softly took the weakened, tanned hands within his own strong, pale ones. A small smile of appreciation crossed Naruto's face at the rare, yet cherished action of affection from his father.

"That Hyuuga-**boy** told me what happened," Sasuke spoke levelly, the usual apathy absent, the usual coldness gone. It always seemed to happen naturally when he's speaking to his innocent-looking son.

"…Hehe…" Naruto laughed weakly, sheepishly, blue eyes crinkled slightly, making him look like an overgrown cat. "…Sorry 'bout that, dad…" He said in apology, smile still firmly in place.

"You should avoid being with _pretty boys_ like _him_—that tends to attract bullies," Sasuke said quietly, fiercely, though he looked disdainfully nauseated at the notion that the Hyuuga boy is pretty. Ugh, he didn't, even at the very slightest, think that the long-haired teen looked even remotely pretty. But then, if that helped getting his point across, then he'd say that Neji is pretty.

Naruto looked mildly surprised at his father's words, but despite the apparently injured and weakened state of his body, he still managed to bring forth an amused, good-natured chuckle. It's undeniably nice to see his son back to his cheery state; it brought a wave of warmth tingling throughout him.

He raised a dark, elegant eyebrow quizzically at his son's sudden chuckling, unable to surmise the reason for the blond's sudden good mood.

"…Sorry, dad, but it's just that—" Naruto tried to explain, but he opened azure eyes to peer at his father's face before dissolving into hearty chuckles once more. "Stay away from pretty boys? Oh come on, you're even prettier than him!"

Naruto's exclamation brought forth a flush on Sasuke's pale cheeks, something that made the blush of embarrassment and warmth painfully obvious. The blond, however, didn't seem to notice his father's discomfort at being called pretty by his son.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt torn between soaring euphoria by the flattering comment and between repulse towards himself at the sheer absurdity of his teenage-like emotions.

"You're, like, the prettiest person I've ever seen," Naruto continued to comment breezily, still inanely oblivious the blush that stormed on his father's cheeks.

Despite his embarrassment and happiness and self-deprecation, however, one thought remained firmly lodged inside Sasuke's thoughts.

_You're far more beautiful than me, Naruto._

**

* * *

**Itachi highly disapproved him taking so much time off work to stay beside his son's hospital bed for days. It was supposedly not allowed at hospitals to let visitors—parents are not—to remain 24/7 at the facility, but apparently, Sasuke intimidated the staff into letting him do as he pleased. 

Despite Itachi's earlier disapproval of him devoting his **entire** time with his too-old-to-take-care-of-himself son, the older Uchiha gave his complete agreement with hunting down the bullies who harmed Naruto. That's too bad for the bullies, because, in terms of sadism, Itachi's a professional and far better than his younger brother by a couple of notches.

Three days after the incident saw Naruto going back to his house, still as exuberant as ever. If the blond resented the absence of his mother, he didn't show it. As soon as Naruto arrived on the house, Sasuke punched a couple of numbers on his cell phone and called up certain important people.

Two hours after Sasuke's phone calls, while he was preparing Naruto's by-request miso ramen, along with some healthy foods, his phone rang again. It was Itachi, who sounded scarily gleeful. From that alone, Sasuke knew that the bullies' fates were already flushed down the drain after it was stomped upon.

True enough, Itachi cheerfully (…being cheerful, by his own standards, that is) informed him that the bullies' injuries were assuredly far greater than Naruto's.

Sasuke smirked evilly as he listened to his brother, while Naruto looked worried as he watched his father. After all, _that_ trademark smirk only appeared whenever somebody is going to get really _hurt_.

Despite his father's apparent arrogance and sadism (that somehow appeared every so often), Naruto still adored, liked, loved, loved, loved, truly loved his father.

_I'll… continue to love him._

**

* * *

**He already sensed something other than simple camaraderie from the Hyuuga boy. He saw it inside those pale irises, which looked similar to his eyes when he was that age, a time not very long ago to be forgotten, but not special enough to be recollected in detail. 

He might not be interested in anyone, in the past and in the present (he thought of this while shrugging off the fact that he's more than simply interested on his son), but he knew the look of affection when he saw it. He, after all, has been the focus of the silly infatuation and mindless worship of the entire female population of his time.

There are very few people that sparked something other than neutral disregard and flat-out disgust from him. Naruto's the first person—since the kid was too pure, too innocent, too naïve, too bright to be hurled with sadness and dislike. His brother's the second—because they're family, despite all the jealousy, money, riches, intellect, fame, character and coldness that set them apart.

Hyuuga Neji fell on the other category—the one which elicited great dislike on his part given the fairly short amount of time they had known each other. Maybe it's those hauntingly empty eyes that reminded him of himself when he was still very, very young and lacking any important people to live for. Maybe it's because of the rigid posture that radiated unabashed conceitedness. Maybe it's because of the bland, disinterested tone that he has used so many times, but never on his beloved son.

Maybe it's because seeing the Hyuuga boy with his son felt too much like seeing himself, if he were younger and on his son's age, being close to Naruto.

…Maybe it's because he wanted to be the cold, disinterested, arrogant person who's usually seen walking beside Naruto, haughty smirk on his lips while taunting the easily-excitable blond.

The unwelcome appearance (at least, it remained that way to Sasuke) of Neji to their family brought along another unpleasant event. If one infatuated Hyuuga induced too much headaches, heartaches and broken things on Sasuke's part, the addition of Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin, to his son's usual companions increased the problems exponentially.

He supposed it was also partly his fault; he had never been able to deny his son anything. When Naruto sweetly asked him if he could attend one of those class sleepovers, he couldn't say no. But then, he also couldn't allow his son to spend an entire night with his classmates—he just couldn't.

So, he arranged a generous deal with the class adviser, Umino Iruka, to let the 'bonding sleepover' occur on the lavish Uchiha mansion. Itachi had been far from pleased from hosting such a thing for hormonal teenagers who never missed a chance to make cow eyes at him. In the end though, Sasuke's over-protectiveness over his son won out.

He had been eternally grateful for allowing himself to watch idiotic teenagers make a fool of themselves via card games, eating contests and the like. He was able to track down people who showed even the slightest signs of attraction towards his son.

It was also the time when he was introduced to the stuttering, blushing, shy, meek, cousin of Neji, Hyuuga Hinata.

The girl was actually fine—she was quiet and she doesn't protest and she doesn't simper up to males to be noticed. She was too quiet and submissive, however, to the point that she grated on Sasuke's nerves. Or maybe, it was because she has been staring, non-stop, at Naruto for the entirety of their sleepover.

A small voice at the back of Sasuke's head whispered, as he watched, seething, Hinata try to stammer out her words to Naruto, _You're just jealous._

Of course he's not jealous—such petty emotion is beneath him.

However, he decided, as he felt the searing pain and the insane urge to throttle somebody, that he wouldn't dare name this feeling that continued to torment him as his son smiled at somebody else.

_I should erase and rewrite my pointless ultra-fantasy_.

**

* * *

**It's difficult to do something when you don't exactly know the parameters of that certain something that you needed to do. 

It's the same way with his want to erase the pointless fantasy that he had conjured up for the time spent between him and his son. Moreover, it's not exactly a fantasy, because a fantasy is a playful imagination, a grotesque mental image, a thinking that doesn't follow sound reason, a daydream that satisfies desire.

He doesn't desire his son, does he? No, he doesn't.

_I don't_, Sasuke whispered frantically inside the recesses of his exhausted mind, black eyes wide open and unseeingly staring at the idle patterns on the ceiling above him. The comforting softness of the cushions didn't lull him to sleep—not when his mind is still plagued by thoughts that questioned the very core of his sanity, the very foundation of his life for the past four years.

Four years—was it really been that long already?

It certainly didn't feel like it was four years already.

The time he spent with his adorable son didn't seem like it was four years.

It was like he was running on a dateless calendar—each time he spent with his son felt like something too precious, too important, too fleeting, too permanent, too beautiful, too fast. He hated being inarticulate and uncertain, but he felt those things whenever he was with his son.

It certainly felt like time is running out.

Naruto's sixteenth birthday passed like a hazy blur—and before he even noticed it, Naruto's already going towards the final year of high school.

After that…

After that, it's time for his son, his adopted son, but he loves him like he's more important than his own life and blood anyway, to tackle university life, and their separation would be even more distinct.

He refused to feel sad about Naruto growing up and leaving his father.

He needed to rewrite his **non**-fantasy.

He needed to erase the vision of himself walking side-by-side his son, the vision of himself teasing and heartily taunting his son, the vision of himself watching movies and doing things that couples do with his son, the vision of himself cradling his son close to his own figure, the vision of himself placing lips over his son's own, the vision of his son devoting the same amount of affection he had offered ever since they first met.

A fantasy is a type of thinking that doesn't follow sound, society-enforced, normal reason.

…If that's the case, he'd rather be labeled as unreasonable, if only he could make his visions with his son come true, even for just a second, for just a stolen moment, for just one, wished-for time.

If only his fantasy was as easy to fulfill.

* * *

A fantasy is a playful imagination, a grotesque mental image, a thinking that doesn't follow sound reason, a daydream that satisfies desire. 

Does he fantasize about things? Yes, he did.

When he was still in the orphanage, passed around by his remaining relatives, unwilling to take him in inside their warm homes, avoided by his family members, viewed as a living curse, he believed that if he dreamed of something to the point that it consumed him, his greatest wish would come true.

He only wished to be warm.

Not the painful sting from putting your hand fleetingly over the kindled flame on a candle, not the uncomfortable stickiness when you work too hard, not the burning fire that could destroy not only your skin but also other materials, not the passionate and lustful frenzy that drove other people's lives.

He only wished to be warm.

He couldn't remember his parents, his family. He couldn't remember the feeling of warmth, of acceptance, of companionship, of affection, of adoration, of concern, of love.

He doesn't know those things—because he never had the chance to experience them.

He supposed that he's luckier compared to other children in the orphanage whose parents and family were taken away from them when they're a bit more grown-up, because they'd feel the loss of warmth and they'd be able to primarily compare the loneliness.

He wanted to think that he's still lucky, but when the nights were freezing, when the moon wasn't present above the skies, when the stars were blurred by the heavy clouds, when he's alone with his pearly tears, he couldn't summon his more cheerful thoughts.

He only wished to be warm.

People said that they didn't want him because he tended to attract more than a handful of accidents and bad luck. They said that if demons did exist in the human world, it would most certainly be him. They said those things to him, even when he couldn't remember doing anything bad to them. They said those things and increased the coldness that embraced his young form tightly, unyieldingly, never letting go.

He only wished to be warm.

He wanted the warmth that he never knew, that he never experienced.

Even if for just once, for just one fleeting moment, he wanted to know how it felt to be truly warm.

He wanted to know how it felt to be acknowledged as a person and not as a mere composition of various elements. He wanted to know how it felt to be accepted for he was and not be expected to change his personality just for their sake. He wanted to be cared for and feel as though he's not someone who nobody would ever remember if he suddenly disappeared.

He wanted so many things, he could want so many things, but he only really wanted one thing.

He only wished to be warm.

A fantasy is a playful imagination, a grotesque mental image, a thinking that doesn't follow sound reason, a daydream that satisfies desire.

A fantasy is an imagination, painted creatively by his clever, yet also endearingly childish mind. He lived for pranks and he thrived on them, wanting to be noticed even for just a moment, even if it's to be scolded by the people he tormented.

A fantasy doesn't follow the proper reason, and he wanted, wanted so much, to be labeled as insane, even if only to be allowed to continue his dreams. His fantasies didn't involve the cold looks of adults, the indifferent stares of his fellow mates at the orphanage, didn't involve the arctic reception of the world, in general.

A fantasy is a misshapen mental image, conjured painstakingly by night upon night of dreaming under the twinkling stars, the seasonal moon, the drifting clouds and the chilly air. For twelve years, he has allowed himself to add, bit by bit, to his image of his life, as though the time of longing for his long-sought-after warmth was merely an epical nightmare.

A fantasy is a daydream that satisfies desire.

What does he desire?

Warmth. He only wished to be warm.

He had played and joked around with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon that day. He didn't look special, in any possible form. His orange shirt was a bit dirty, since they just finished playing hide-and-seek. He was animatedly talking to the younger children about the receptionist that he tripped earlier on. His hands were frantically flailing around as he struggled to properly relate what transpired, to the last possible detail.

It was then when he felt the jolt on his neck, curling around comfortably around the back of his head. He was being stared at, and he swiveled around to gaze at the person who stared hard at him. He first thought that the receptionist was going to deliver her own revenge, but it turned out to be grossly wrong.

An older-looking male with eyes that reminded him of the haunting desolation of the night skies was staring unwaveringly at him. He felt a surge of hope and **warmth**, something that he has long longed for.

They had locked gazes with each other, and he had known, back then, that he'd forever follow this person if it meant feeling the enticing warmth seep through his body, spreading speedily around his veins, energizing his blood, making him feel slightly light-headed.

He found his warmth.

And, for as long as he lived, he'd never let go.

He never really fantasized about his father, because fantasies are bizarre.

Sasuke… was never bizarre. So… he doesn't fantasize over Sasuke.

Though he was always feeling another sort of warmth every time his father smiled at him, every time his father did something (no matter how inconsequential) for him, every time his father held him—he always, always, reminded himself that he only had one wish in his life.

He only wanted warmth.

He searched for it—and he found it.

Warmth is Sasuke—and Sasuke is warmth.

No matter how insufficient those thoughts felt, it's going to have to be enough.

Sasuke, warmth, Sasuke, is enough.

_Sasuke will always be enough._

**

* * *

**"I think I love him, brother." His words stumbled out his wet, pink lips, the smell of alcohol heavily staining the air surrounding his lean form. His pale fingers shook slightly, as though threatening to loosen their hold on the small glass. He slumped his body further into the comfortable sofa, as though relishing on the superficial, fleeting comfort it offered. 

Itachi stayed silent, looking horribly unsurprised by the long-due declaration. It seemed that he had long given up on trying to steer his younger brother away from this particular direction. Ruby eyes glowed strangely against the immense darkness of the Uchiha Mansion's living room, as he followed Sasuke's movements with ease.

Naruto was already happily snoring away on his bedroom above, while his confused father stayed downstairs, drinking away his worries.

_And probably washing away his mind_, Itachi thought disapprovingly, though he felt a resigned sort of pity towards his younger brother. He has seen the way Sasuke's eyes never failed to stray towards his adopted son. He has seen the way Sasuke's been over-protective and over-possessive of his son.

He had pretended that those are because Sasuke cared deeply for his son and took his paternal duties to heart.

He never wanted to believe that things would come to this.

He wanted to blame Naruto, even though the blond kid probably never even doubted his father's concern, never even looked twice into Sasuke's over-the-top affections.

He wanted to toss Naruto away, though he sincerely knew that Sasuke would hate him forever, and that act would not erase the already-imprinted affection that steadfastly grew on his brother's heart.

He scolded his brother so many times, he showed his disapproval so many times.

He has never been successful on motivating his brother away from his goals.

He has also never known Sasuke's wants in his life.

Now, though, he has never more sure with what Sasuke wanted on his life.

Naruto's going to cross the summer vacation in-between his sophomore and final year of high school. Final year always signified the cramming of hormonal teenagers to act like teens before being shoved into the more realistic university life.

And then, there's the school prom, the main culprit for Sasuke's prissy and undoubtedly depressed mood tonight. It seemed that, from what Itachi gathered from Sasuke's angry mutterings, that a lot of people already asked Naruto out to the prom—and it's a year away.

He really, really wanted to blame and thank Naruto for letting his younger brother show some emotions, no matter how destructive said emotions could be.

Did Sasuke love Naruto? Did Sasuke want Naruto?

Yes.

Yes, he does.

It irritated, annoyed, disheartened, depressed, and angered Itachi, but in the end, he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't do anything.

He loved his brother—but his love for Sasuke paled for the amount of love that Sasuke showered Naruto with.

Sasuke, even if doesn't realize it yet, loves his son, and yet, he wouldn't let go.

Itachi smirked as he watched his brother drink another shot of vodka.

He loves Sasuke, because he's the only family, he's the only person that came remotely close to being close to his frozen heart.

He wants Sasuke to be happy.

Even if it meant going against the self-imposed rules of society, even if meant going against the odds of the world, even if it meant making a once-in-a-lifetime gamble—

Itachi picked up his cellphone from the coffee table, eyes still intently watching his younger brother drink away his thoughts, and arranged for an exclusive vacation for Sasuke and Naruto.

An embittered smile flicked against Itachi's blank face, before it disappeared completely, easily swallowed by the shadows that danced freely inside the room.

_I'll never let him let Naruto go.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

…They're both in denial, there's some mild ItaSasu and Itachi is playing match-maker O.o;; Whoa, angst! XD

A bunch of **thanks **goes to all the reviewers who took time to comment and encourage me in their reviews :) And for my **shameless plugging**: I have a bunch of fanfictions posted (mostly SasuNaru) so I hope you guys read them as well :D :D :D

I'm terribly **sorry** for the late updates T.T;; Having a nasty flu, writer's block and my moving into a new hostel room really took my time away -.-;; Hopefully, my next update won't be as far-off as this one. My love for Sasuke is inevitably showing through my writings, since I do seem to focus on him a lot. Oh, **btw**, it **was** Sasuke's birthday last **July 23**, so show your love for him by reading birthday-fanfics:D

**Good news and … : **…Dun, dun, dun! I've finalized the ending for this fanfiction! The only problem is how the immediately-next chapters would play out :) To the person who could guess the ending (that's closest to the one I finished planning) of this fanfiction, a 1-shot (or story… but I think it's better if it's the former) of your request would be posted up:D

**Guessing Game: **Those who could guess the source of the "Sasuke calls it love—_This is my_ _love_" bit will get… cookies:D Haha. …And special dedications next chappie? XD

**Something to think about: **Did Sasuke really, truly love Naruto at this point? Naruto's POV's are rather rare, since his feelings shouldn't be shown until Sasuke confessed. But, for sure, Naruto loved his father. On what terms, well, that's something to think about XD

**Next Chapter: **Naruto's 17 and at his final year at high school (…it's 3 years for Japan, right?), exclusive vacation with Sasuke, school prom, 3-day retreat, jealous (stalker) Sasuke that'd follow them to their retreat, and **3** transfer students, and (gasp!) Naruto has his second girlfriend, and (more gasps!) Sasuke in-disguise XD

Please continue supporting this story :)

**Goal: **Hopefully, I'll reach the 250 review-mark before the next chapter comes:) Coz I _love_ reviews c",)


	6. Chapter 5: Moments of Sin

**Disclaimer and Warning : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of other brands). This fanfiction is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :) things in parentheses are **not** authoress' notes.

**Chapter Warning : **Plot development, POV shifts, Sakura being a b-tch, and time-skips:D Here, Naru-chan is already on his final year in high-school—prom time!

**Chapter Pairings : **Hints of GaaNaru, NejiNaru, **NejiHina** and **SakuIno.**

**A/N : **I finally was able to get hold of Papa To Kiss In The Dark. My reaction to the show was: -dies of nosebleed- Mwahaha, it's _soooooo_ hot and smutty and –gah, I lose at words-

**Please Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**, we saw Sasuke drinking away because of the fact that Naruto's been asked out by so many people for the upcoming prom—and he couldn't do anything about it without being too obvious with the feelings he himself are unsure of. After the shocking (though mild) hint of ItaSasu, Itachi decided that he'd help his brother have happiness.

_"I'll never let him let Naruto go."

* * *

_

"Ne, Naruto-kun, would you mind if we go to the prom together?" One brave girl asked, long fingers fiddling with the ends of her uniform, smiling shyly at the blond. Said blond looked surprised and embarrassed, rubbing his palms together behind his back. It was a surprise, really, since he lived in an orphanage and such kind attention was never brought upon him.

Of course, the attention was uncomfortable, but the other boys his age told him that being the recipient of such interest from the female population made him the envy of the males of the entire batch.

He laughed the comments off, because really, he couldn't really say that he never really needed _this _particular type of attention—all he wanted was the warm feeling of acceptance, something that his adoptive father was already giving him in ample amounts. No, he couldn't say that, because it already felt too _weird_ to admit to himself.

He gave his classmate from one of his classes—was it Trigonometry? Or was it Chemistry?—one of his cheerful smiles, ready to turn down her generous offer. She's pretty cute, actually; she possessed brown hair that curled daintily to the ends of her shoulders, coffee-colored eyes that were soft and gentle, heart-shaped face that looked sweet and feminine. She looks too feminine, too _soft_, and Naruto felt like he's too different from this female—like he doesn't belong with her.

"Anou…" He started, shifting on his feet, giving the air of nervousness and thoughtfulness, when in reality, he was already set on rejecting the offer. "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be taking a date for the prom, y'know?" He turned his eyes downwards, not wanting to see the disappointment that would surely well up on the girl's eyes. After all, he knew the feeling of being denied of something that he wanted, and it's not a lovely feeling—not at all.

There was a pained release of breath, but it was followed by a forcibly-happy tone. "Hmm, okay then! Sorry to disturb you! See you on our next class!" The girl cheerily said, speaking sentences that were overlapping with one another, embarrassment seeping on her voice. Naruto nodded meekly, unable to gaze at his classmate—what was her name again?—as she strode down the hallway, away from him and his rejection.

He sighed deeply, before making his way to the next class. He faintly wondered what made the other females ask him out, of all the people, for the prom.

He only wanted warmth—not this.

He sighed again, feeling a bit guilty for turning down a number of classmates and friends already.

_It really feels bad to not have what you really want._

**

* * *

**

**Daddy Sasuke : Chapter Five**

**Moments of Sin**

**

* * *

**

"Mou, Naruto, stop squirming!" Her statement was commanding, but her tone was easy, light, comforting—just like how a mother should sound. The blond squirmed again as the hands moved to measure his waistline, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable and ticklish. He was really surprised when he saw his mother invite herself in, just a few moments after he and Sasuke finished their dinner.

He was a bit relieved that Sasuke didn't kiss Sakura or anything when they met. He supposed it was abnormal and worrying for such a young couple, but Naruto knew that his mother wasn't here most of the time, anyway, and if there was anyone who Sasuke would kiss, it'd be—

He shook his head, earning some good-natured sighs of annoyance from his pink-haired mother. She was smiling so cheerily though, and he couldn't bring himself to ask her about her whereabouts for the past three years. Besides, he'd be terribly lying if he said that he missed her for the most time.

The measuring tape went around his hips. "This is my present to you, Naruto," Sakura said warmly, vaguely gesturing to the amount of food and new clothes and new bags and new shoes stashed on one side of the living room. The teen smiled uneasily, unable to tell her that Sasuke always bought him whatever he wanted (not that he wanted many material things, anyway).

"…Thanks, mom," He said shyly instead, shifting his eyes downwards as the measurement continued. Sakura explained to him that she'd be the one to worry about the toga and his prom outfit—and if his date needed it, then she'd also be the one to handle it. His surprise at his mother's sudden involvement in his affairs was obvious, but Sakura continued as though she didn't see the shock anyway.

"I think the color red would look good on you—but it might make you look too dark," Sakura mumbled, mostly to herself, as she inspected her son. Naruto noticed that his mother looked happier and prettier now. He heard his classmates gossiping about how love usually made people look more vibrant—but did that mean that his mother found a new love? He couldn't be too sure though, since it was a long time since he last saw the pink-haired woman.

Actually, she was kinda pretty. But, if his father hated her so much (no matter how much he tried to hide it), then, there has to be something bad about her. He shook his head again to get rid of those unhappy thoughts.

He heard Sakura take a sharp intake of breath, as she was smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. "Anyway, isn't your _dad_ giving you some present?" Sakura demanded almost hotly, her green eyes boring into his. He suddenly had a feeling that his mother changed so abruptly. When he gave her a blank and confused stare, she added, "You graduate from high school just once, you know!"

Ahh, graduation present.

Come to think of it, his father hasn't been around as often as before—

"Sasuke has arranged an exclusive holiday for the two of them," That was said in a bland, not-loud voice, but it easily cut through the hustle of clothing and the sounds of conversation going on in the house. The fact that nobody heard Itachi's footsteps was unnerving as well.

Naruto couldn't properly read the older man, but his uncle looked clearly unhappy with the sudden fuss on the house. He didn't see it, since Sakura whirled around to face the newcomer, but his mother was also unhappy with Itachi's unexpected appearance, even more so with the news he brought along.

There was a pregnant pause, and even the tailor's assistant ceased her job, ears strained to catch the conversation. "That's good," Sakura replied tightly, her lips folding back into a thin line, before she turned to her son again, her hands shaking slightly.

Itachi's news perked Naruto up, however. "Really? Maa, Sasuke didn't tell me about it yet!" Naruto half-heartedly complained even though he was okay with it anyway. So, maybe that's why his father has been busier recently? Because he was arranging the holiday? Cool!

He continued conversing with Itachi and his mother, but he was lost in his anticipation of the vacation with his father, that he didn't notice the jealous stare shot on him by Sakura's emerald-colored eyes.

* * *

"Tell me, did Sasuke really arrange that holiday?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth, annoyance obviously showing as soon as Naruto was out of earshot. Itachi calmly looked back at her, but she could see the glimmers of irritation as well. That was fine with her; she wasn't happy with the older Uchiha, anyway. 

There was a brief silence, and Itachi was obviously mulling about what he's going to say. "It's none of your business, Haruno," The older one replied, face devoid of any emotion and flat tone reflecting his disinterest with handling her and her barrage of questions.

Green eyes burned with barely-suppressed wrath, and she almost shouted, "It's my business, because I'm his wife," She insisted, easily ignoring the curdling feeling in her gut as she was reminded of how exactly she became the younger Uchiha's wife. The look of apathetic disgust on Itachi's eyes told her that he was exactly reminded of the same thing.

The older Uchiha made a threatening noise that sounded akin to a growl. "…You don't know your place," Itachi said in low, dangerous tones, but Sakura was far too livid, too gone in her plans that backfired and too jealous of her husband's attention on their adopted son.

There was a moment spent when red and green entangled themselves in a fierce glaring match, with the older one wanting to protect his only sibling, while the younger one was too caught up with her irrational plans.

"…I'll get to the bottom of this," The pink-haired female spat determinedly, green eyes ablaze with fury and determination to salvage her plan that was long a failure. Scarlet eyes didn't even narrow at her for her threat, and she felt ignored again, even though she managed to completely destroy Sasuke's life.

He was supposed to be completely submitting to the fact that they're husband and wife, damn it! Her life-long dream of being with her Sasuke-kun should have been realized since four years ago! Damn it, what would it take for the Uchiha to see that he belongs to her now? What would it take for Sasuke to believe that she'd take care of him and that she'd make him happy, if only he'd give her a chance? What went wrong with her plan!

Her bright green eyes widened, as though she was hit by a sudden idea, before a disgusted, disbelieving expression clouded her pretty face. The only thing that really changed in the past four years was… "…That's… impossible…" She said, not wanting to believe any ounce of her sudden realization.

Itachi stood still, letting her to comprehend her realization alone, and remained silent, even when she madly dashed out of the house, jealous look on her face, jade-green eyes filled with accusations and angry tears seeping down her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

He supposed it was the moment where every parent would happily and proudly watch their children practice the graduation rites—along with the chattering, the laughter, the smiles, the mistakes, the boasting.

He could never really say, since his parents weren't there for him during his practices before. Itachi only came for the actual thing, because his parents were worried about what the media would say if they found out that the prodigy Uchiha Sasuke was parent-less during the graduation. He supposed he should have felt bad about it, but his parents were like a misty fog drifting on space—present, but not really there.

His older brother was the only person he considered family, and even then, there was still some detachment between the two siblings. Itachi has different priorities; he struggled to prove to himself that he never needed anyone, and even alone, he could surpass his brother.

He watched, with calculating dark eyes, the way the MC did the roll-call for the students to come up the stage, the way Iruka ushered students to their proper positions on the platform. He watched how the snobbish girls fanned themselves briskly, hoping in vain to soothe the heat from the crowded auditorium with a broken air-con. Even though he was feeling rather sweaty himself, he didn't show it; instead, his eyes were trained on his son's movements, along with the way the blond interacted with his friends.

As he was content with watching his most important person, he felt another surge of _like_ towards his son.

_I really like him_.

He possessed this aura made of purity and kindness and determination—the complete opposite of himself. Even he, whose heart was already frozen by his unkind past and cynical beliefs, was dragged into the spiral of brilliance that was his son. Black eyes didn't miss the sight of the school bully that his son and the young Hyuuga encountered a year ago. The red-haired male was extremely friendly with his son—and he knew, because he also felt that way, only much, much, much strongly. Naruto may not have noticed it, but his father sure did.

The red-head didn't hesitate to shove a huge bento box to Naruto, much to envy and bafflement of some of his classmates. The blond didn't hesitate to accept the offering though, but his son's innocence only served to make his heart beat faster than ever.

Gaara may like him, yes, but Sasuke was confident that nobody in this world could feel this _strongly _for Naruto—nobody could feel for his son the same feelings, the same intensity of his emotions that he felt every single second.

_I guess I really, really like him._

The Uchiha took another day-off from Itachi's company, if only to spend one more day bathing in the rays of his son's smile. The brightness of that twist of lips was enough to make him forget hating Sakura for bringing this unwanted marriage upon him; it was enough to make him trust one person, without the doubt of betrayal and abandonment like what happened to him.

_I really, really, really, like him._

His strong, unyielding heart was merciful enough to forgive the Aiko girl for her cruel 'joke' on his feelings; now, they're back on friendly terms, though of course, nobody could undo the the damage that the Uchiha inflicted upon their relationship. He was, at first, wary of the other's seemingly-unending kindness and innocence, but he supposed that there should be someone in this world that would make up for his pessimism and hurt.

Sometimes, he thought that Naruto was being too open, too honest, too vulnerable, but that was okay, because Sasuke was there to guard his son, to watch over his actions, and to destroy anything that dared to overshadow and cloak the radiance that shone from deep within his son.

_I think I love him_.

He watched, an impassive expression carefully etched on the confident angles of his face, as the graduation practice for the day was coming to an end. Naruto, his son, was his salvation—his savior from the darkness that engulfed him, the shadows that embraced him, the bitterness that embodied him. His son allowed him to feel things that were common to normal humans, and Sasuke felt _normal_ when he was with the blond.

His status and his title was gone in just one smile, and he cherished those moments where he wouldn't need to hide within his walls to protect himself from the corruption of false sympathies and fake adorations.

His son's high-school life was drawing to a hurrying close, and it's like his contribution to his son's life was halting as well, and he doesn't want that, because his life now revolved around Naruto.

If the sun was taken away from the dark, desolate moon, its radiance and beauty would be no more—because there was no sun to share its light.

He was taken away from his musings when he spotted Naruto and his friends within hearing distance, and he called out, ready to rip his son away from the laughter and smiles of shallow classmates, "Naruto, let's go."

His son didn't make any protest, like always, and there was a trusting gleam on those blue eyes, and Sasuke loved seeing that, because it meant that Naruto would always, always trust him. His tone sounded gentle and sweet, and it was a miracle that he managed to do that, but Naruto always brought out the impossible on him…

The smile that graced his golden sun's lips was utterly magnificent, and Sasuke felt a jab of need to reassure himself that his son would only smile like that for him, and only him.

"Yes, dad," Naruto replied obediently, tone as gentle as the one he used, but also much sweeter and much more pure. Sasuke vaguely heard Naruto's spoken words, something about the transfer students getting such high grades for the last quarter, something about Gaara and his siblings, but it was all lost to the Uchiha. Anything that wasn't related to his son, after all, was considered to be unimportant by the filtration center of his thoughts and attention.

This type of obsession, of feeling, of emotion, was most certainly unhealthy and uncustomary, but he didn't care, because whatever that felt this fitting, this necessary was surely right.

_I'll keep Naruto all to myself.

* * *

_

"I already told Naruto-kun about the vacation," Itachi's smooth voice came, the one which chilled many bones and flustered many females. The younger Uchiha nodded at that, thoughts drifting and linking to many others, though the subject was still his golden-haired son.

He must have spaced out, for Itachi was glancing at him semi-worriedly after a few minutes. He shook himself out of his thoughts that were tripping over each other in planning how to settle his undeniable obsession over his son.

"Sort out your feelings, little brother," Itachi said plainly, but those red eyes were averted, as though Itachi was embarrassed to be talking to Sasuke about these things. Hell, even Sasuke was shocked. Since when did Itachi start giving advices on feelings? Is the world coming to an end?

Itachi must have seen the incredulous look on his face, for the tone of his next statement was laced with mild irritation. "You're an Uchiha and you shouldn't let things like this cloud your judgment and your goals." There, that sounded more like Itachi, and not the love-advisor, caring older brother.

"I know that," Sasuke replied snappily, feeling annoyed that Itachi was giving some advice and soldier-like-drills about the Uchiha name and what-not. He knew there was something wrong, damn it!

Soft footsteps made their way closer to Sasuke, who was seated tensely on the living room couch. He lifted charcoal-hued eyes, only to see Itachi peering down at him with something akin to concern. The younger one almost gasped as Itachi's index and middle finger pressed together on his forehead, an act of affection that was present a long time ago. His forehead hurt a little, because Itachi always put strength into whatever he did, but he couldn't help the tiny smile that blossomed from the action.

Yeah, the end of the world is really drawing near…

"If you're going to love him, foolish little brother, then stop hesitating," That was what Itachi said, before the older one walked away from him, presumably going outside. Sasuke remained seated, staring at the spot his older brother occupied a moment ago.

He smirked, because, that was Itachi's own way of cheering him up, and saying, that he'll support him and his feelings, no matter what.

**

* * *

**

It was only a week before the exams, and he supposed that he should have been more worried about reviewing, but the events of the past week were too _good_ to not dwell upon. For instance—

"And then, we went to do some fishing, and Sasuke caught a large fish, while I only managed to catch the small ones—" Naruto was complaining, but his face was scrunched up in a mixture of happiness, embarrassment, complaint and some deep satisfaction. Several of his classmates were gathered around him, listening to his tale of his vacation with his father. Some of them were jealous of the blond who had a rich adoptive father; some of them were only envious of Naruto for he was able to have some stress relief before the exams.

No matter what their reasons were, they still found themselves entranced with the way Naruto described his vacation—and they could all feel as though they experienced the thing by themselves.

Nara Shikamaru, a genius with a very impressive IQ, spoke after the blond paused for a moment in his retelling of their hike up a mountain. "It's a good thing that your father allows you to call him just so casually, huh?" The words were innocent enough, casual, laidback, but just like the lazy genius' actions, his words also held some profound piece of information.

Of course nobody noticed the way Naruto's shoulders stiffened with Shikamaru's offhanded comment. The blond suddenly grinned, recovering from his shock, and rubbed the back of his neck—a sign which Shikamaru classified as uneasiness.

"Y-Yeah! I guess it's a good thing," Naruto agreed, before he steered the topic away from the comment. He began talking about how he tried hunting some rabbits, which excited some of the more adventurous classmates and appalled those 'nature-lovers' who only knew how to fawn over cute animals.

Nobody remembered the genius' comment, but throughout the whole storytelling period, black eyes were trained on (Uchiha) Uzumaki Naruto, suspicion lurking beneath the gaze.

* * *

He heard the blond's excited retelling of his vacation with his father, all statements said with an almost unjustifiable amount of happiness and glee. Yes, he's jealous, but he has long given up on Naruto. That didn't stop him from supporting his cousin though. 

It was like a martyr-like sacrifice, because of the things he did wrong to Hinata when they were young. He was going to do his best to let her achieve happiness, even if that happiness was built on lies and glued by fleetingness.

He was determined to do so, and that determination didn't fade, even as he was already in front of Uzumaki Naruto, lips moving to form words that asked his friend of a big favor he was ready to repay in any form.

"Give Hinata a chance to be your girlfriend." He said with a bowed head, biting his lips so hard that it drew droplets of blood. He wasn't sure why was he pleading, but he reminded himself again that he wanted the Hyuuga heiress to be happy, even if it meant getting broken himself.

But Naruto settled tanned, warm hands on his shoulders, and he straightened up, his pride still there to make him not outright beg for Naruto to agree. The blond's face was filled with anguish for a fleeting moment, before it was hurriedly replaced with understanding and sympathy.

"…It's okay," Naruto said with a small voice, but there was that deceiving smile that he usually flashed whenever he was feeling down.

"I'm willing to do anything to repay you for this," Neji said with all honesty, and his heart broke a little bit more, more than Hinata's words of rejection (well, she didn't actually reject him; she just missed his point and told him of her feelings for a certain blond, just like she always did).

Naruto smiled that painfully-tight and heart-wrenchingly small smile again.

"I'm sorry about _that_, Neji. I'm sure she'll see the truth soon," Naruto said those reassuring words, before the blond left, as swift as the storm's wind, and he left Hyuuga Neji staring at his retreating back, mind mulling over the last words, and hope sparking from his heart.

_Yes, he can still hope for Hinata to see how he truly feels._

**

* * *

**

"Why do you need to go over your classmate's place? I can tutor you," Sasuke said, hoping fervently that his tone was devoid of any jealous streaks or commanding orders. He hoped that he sounded caring and gentle, because he needed to prevent his son from going to a sleepover at the Hyuuga Estate.

He doesn't really mind the Hyuuga Clan as a group, but Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata stood out. The long-haired Hyuuga disappeared from the picture, but he was only replaced by the heavily-stuttering, low-self-esteem heiress—who was now, by all means, Naruto's girlfriend. He supposed he could just intimidate the girl, but it would be too risky, since she's not as ignorant and she didn't come from a weak background.

In other words, it'd be too much of a pain to pry her off his son, and the only way he could see to take Naruto back was—

"No, no, it's okay—Mom said that you already took too much time off during the vacation, and that you're really busy right now—" Naruto said quickly, waving his hands, pinkish tint on his cheeks, looking flustered and embarrassed. Sasuke tried his best to not punch the nearest wall, because damn it, Sakura ruined his plans again!

"So… I'll just go to Neji's for a study session…" Naruto was saying, though irrational envy was seeping in his thoughts. It's because of that Hinata_Hinata_**Hinata_Hinata_**! This is her fault—as well as that Sakura—

"Dad?" Naruto asked worriedly, a tinge of fear creeping in his voice. Sasuke snapped his eyes towards his son, and he decided to calm down his facial features. _I must not get mad—_

He must have looked angrier, for Naruto flinched slightly, before hesitantly calling out, "Sa-Sasuke?"

He smiled slightly at that, because really, who would have thought that his name would sound nicest when spoken by his son's voice?

He shook his head, plastering the smile on his face, and beckoned his son over. Naruto complied, and Sasuke almost sighed at his son's eternal trust on a being like him. A being that's harboring unhealthy feelings, obsessions—

"No matter how busy I might be, I'll always make time for you, Naruto," Sasuke said huskily, and a bright smile of agreement dawned on Naruto's face. The teen sprinted away to get his study materials from the adjoining room, leaving the father inside his office, gazing thoughtfully at the vacant space in front of him.

_I'll always make time for you, Naruto.

* * *

_

"Ahh, so you're Hinata-chan!" Sakura squealed as she approached the timid girl, who was currently blushing fiercely. Sasuke refused to welcome the Hyuuga heiress while she was in his house, so the _caring mother_ appeared again to fuss over them and their clothes for the prom night three weeks away.

"It's nice-e t-to m-meet y-you, S-Sakura-san-n," Hinata stuttered to get her words out, head lowered as she shook hands with her boyfriend's mother. It definitely felt official—like the one in her dreams, where they'd sit together and they'd talk about their future, their wedding, the number of children—

"Yeah, Mom, so, what're we going to do again?" Naruto said over their introductions, sounding slightly put-off by Hinata's over-stuttering. It just seemed unfathomable to him, how could somebody be as shy as his girlfriend. But he supposed that even though he couldn't get what he wanted, he could try his best to give what the others wanted, even if it's something that he doesn't really like much.

Hinata's an awesome girl, but she was really weird sometimes—

"You know, Hinata-chan, I already know the right color that'd make the two of you instant Prom King and Prom Queen!" Sakura announced gleefully, hands rubbing together as she told her assistants about the dress that they'd sew for the pair.

Then, Sakura turned to the couple again, a bright smile on her lips, with no traces of her evil plans and wretched doings from the past. "Naruto, Hinata-chan, I truly support the two of you! I hope that you'd be happy together!" The young teens blushed, but they smiled (one rather uneasy, one superbly shy) at the enthusiastic mother.

They all didn't notice, amid the hustle and bustle of the living room, the way obsidian-colored irises narrowed in disdain at their plans, the way pale hands gripped the handles on the stairs, the way the lean body shook with the faintest tremors of loathing.

In lack of any other better term to describe things, Sasuke was jealous.

**

* * *

**

He was known for cunning deals, for slightly-sadistic tendencies, for oozing confidence with his ways. Asking for favors was unlike him—very unlike him—but the one thought ringing in his head was that he'd do anything and everything if it involved his son. That was his explanation for his complaining ego, as he sat stiffly, back rim-rod straight, inside his former teacher's office.

Kakashi's table was still littered with his favorite X-Rated novel, and it was as though he was back at high school, still disdainful and still seething with dislike. It was now different, because he learned to let one person come inside the walls of his heart, but it was ironic, really, that the one person he chose was the person that was the least likely to return his feelings.

"Now, now, what can I do for you, Sasuke-chan?" The silver-haired man asked lightly, but the Uchiha heir knew that Kakashi somehow got wind of his tumultuous feelings for his son. Kakashi was, after all, a former leader of Investigations Team of Japan's police force, before he decided to live a low-profile life, and reverted to teaching in high school.

He started showing his thanks for the favor by not maiming his ex-teacher for the _chan_-suffix. He fixed Kakashi with an intense stare, partly showing his immense desire for this particular request to be granted. He knew it was irrational—Itachi would surely dislike this once he knew of his plan, but he couldn't stop, and he wouldn't hold back. It was his older brother who suggested that he make up his mind, after all.

"Kakashi…" He started, still not bearing the respect that was supposed to be given to older people. The white-haired male didn't even bat an eyelid at the address, because really, he never expected his former student to be polite, with or without a request.

"You're the head of the prom arrangement committee." Sasuke's voice booked no doubt about his knowledge; Kakashi absentmindedly hummed for the other to continue. "…Can you make the prom's theme… a masquerade?"

It was technically a question, but knowing the Uchiha, it was a statement, a command. Kakashi sighed, knowing this would happen without even Itachi's confirmation. The zealous glaze on the younger one's obsidian irises made Kakashi slightly relieved, however, since he was worried that Sasuke would remain frozen for his entire life.

No matter how ridiculous this situation is, at least, Sasuke managed to flip _on _the switch to his emotions—no matter how unhealthy and unconventional they were.

"…Masquerade… and then what?" Kakashi asked warmly, though his visible eye was narrowed, already suspicious with the request. True enough, the reptilian smirk on the young one's face was nothing short of calculating.

Sasuke took a deep breath, though Kakashi doubted the other would change his mind about something as important as this. The words that Sasuke uttered were still spoken with the same voice from the one he taught years ago, but this time, there's an underlying intent, underlying passion and determination. Things have really changed.

"…I'm going to the prom as well."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note: **Written and edited in 2 hours. Yes, I'm speed-writing, and it's tiring. Reviews shall make me happy and make me regain my strength though –wink, wink-

**A/N: **Hmm, I'm not sure if it's just a problem with or my comp or—the amount of reviewers and hits for the last chapter was rather low –sniff- Anyhow! If that's the case, then I'll just try my hardest to make the story better, yeah:D

A bunch of **thanks **goes to all the reviewers who took time to comment and encourage me in their reviews :) And for my **shameless plugging**: I have a bunch of fanfictions posted (mostly SasuNaru) so I hope you guys read them as well :D :D :D

**A/N: **For those who are picky with details, I adopted the Western-style of prom, since compagnie said that there are no proms in Japanese high schools… Actually I don't think a lot of you would care :D

**Next Chapter: **Since the chapter was too long (too packed with events), I divided it into two. Second half would have: more details on the vacation, school prom, 3-day retreat, jealous (stalker) Sasuke that'd follow them to their retreat and Sasuke-in-disguise XD All those yummy events, plus a lime-scene, and more plot development at **Chapter Six: Masquerade of Truth**.

**Dream: **This is certainly ambitious, and I don't mind if this doesn't happen, and I'm not forcing anyone to review (…I'm just… hinting…) but 100 reviews for this chapter? But you don't have to do this :D Promise :D I will still post the next chapter, as soon as I have the time (university life sucks, you know) regardless of the review numbers. It's just weird how I have a high hit number… lol, I'm babbling. Please continue supporting this story:)


	7. Chapter 6: Masquerade of Truth

**Disclaimer and Warning : **I don't own anything (including the mentions of other brands). This fanfiction is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :) things in parentheses are **not** authoress' notes.

**Authoress' Notes: **Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

_Large flashback scenes are in italics :D_

**This chapter: **Legendary first kiss. Naruto's feelings for Sasuke. Another kiss. Onto the chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Last Chapter**, the very confused (yet very determined) Daddy Sasuke asked for a favor from his ex-teacher, Kakashi. "Can you make the prom's theme… a masquerade?" Kakashi's reaction was like he already knew that something was going on— 

Confusion, denial—and of course, rejection and more troubles—

With Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke doing all that they could to achieve their goals, would the truth still be known, or would it be covered and denied with the layers of misled obsessions and powerful desires?

_"…I'm going to the prom as well."

* * *

_

He stared up at the ceiling, but his vision was so blurry that he couldn't see past the mop of spiky hair that belonged to the figure that loomed over him. Hands, which were slightly callused and roughened from handling the affairs of the world, gently traced the contours of his torso.

He bit back a sigh at the gentle handling. A part of him disliked the softness that he was being treated with. A part of him—a _much_ bigger part of him—cherished the gentle caresses, because those hands were _warm_ and loving. They weren't overly-eager. They weren't forceful.

They were warm.

Those hands were soon joined by petal-soft lips, which left trails of tingling warmth amongst his skin. He was reminded by the butterflies he saw at the Butterfly Exhibit when he was on the vacation with his father; the touches were as perfect, as fleeting, as the flicker of those butterflies' wings.

The softness ceased, but there was still that residual warmth and affection, even though the person on top of him decided that leaving rosy-red marks all over him would be nice. He closed his eyes since a few minutes ago, and the sudden bite almost made him open his eyes.

He simply arched his back and gave out a not-so-manly moan. He didn't open his eyes—even though he wanted to do so, _very much_.

He was afraid—a rare thing for somebody who was as determined and brave as himself—to see the face of the person that regarded him with so much affection. It was too much of what he wanted—and he could almost feel himself choking from the continuing passion.

Suddenly, the exploring hands and soft lips left him, as well as the comforting weight of somebody on top of him. His blue eyes flew open in surprise—and disappointment, for those passionate touches left him.

He saw a peaceful scenery, filled with the lush, green fields, and slowly-drifting clouds. It was the kind of scenario that one would usually see when he's on the countryside—or better yet, the types you'd see on paintings.

But his eyes were not focused on the tall trees that lined the perimeter of the area, nor on the leaves that fluttered past him. He was staring intently at the person who was standing in front of him—near enough to be captivated by the other's regal posture, and far enough to be unable to reach the other.

He could only see the pale skin, the confident stance, the spiky mop of hair—

He couldn't see the other's face.

Uzumaki Naruto realized that this was the same person that was showering him with affection—passion that filled in the gap that was lapping at his insides, which he felt intensely when his father was nearby.

The person stretched a hand towards him, and the pale color looked so contrasting, yet inviting, against his tanned skin.

In a way, he was glad that he couldn't see the face of the person that he, in a sense, _loved_, even just inside the privacy of his dreams. He was glad he couldn't see the other's face, for it would ruin the entire thing, and it would make him face the truth.

He didn't want the truth—for it would set him free from the dreams that haunted and cherished him.

He didn't want to see the other's face—

Unless…

It's Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Daddy Sasuke : Chapter Six**

**Masquerade of Truth**

**

* * *

**

_"Yosh! We're going on a vacation!" Naruto cheered for the umpteenth time that morning, the cheery smile still pasted on his fox-like face. Itachi's eyebrow ticked at the teen's apparent enthusiasm, reminding himself that he should be as amiable as he could manage. He was still stronger and more powerful than his foolish brother, but Sasuke could be surprising when he's mad. And surely, Sasuke would be mad if his son's cheerful mood would be damped by his stony older brother._

_Itachi almost sighed as Naruto began chanting, "Yes! Vacation", _while_ stuffing his mouth with various breakfast items that the chef made for the family. It was disgusting to watch, especially for somebody who was as prim-and-proper as the older Uchiha, but it was also oddly endearing. It was like Naruto was the link for the Uchiha family to the _normal_ world—a world that wasn't obsessed with gaining power, with pursuing goals and fulfilling desires._

_Footsteps alerted Itachi that his younger brother was here. With eagerness that was strange of him, Itachi stood up from his seat at the dining table and made his exit. No matter how adorable it was to watch Naruto suck all the food into his stomach, no matter how amusing it would be to watch Sasuke make cow eyes at his son—he couldn't bear with the cheeriness that Naruto was displaying._

_Sasuke watched how Itachi almost ran away from the dining room, an amused smirk playing on his features. He knew that the happy mood Naruto was currently displaying bothered Itachi. It was the same with him—before he fell for his son. As time went on, he discovered that he _needed_ that type of kindness and innocence, as much as he was disturbed by it._

_He shook his head, still-wet bangs flopping around his head, and he mustered a gentle smile at his son._

_"Done eating? We better go now," Sasuke stated, not wanting Sakura to suddenly appear and destroy his—and yes, Itachi's—plans. His _wife_ had the uncanny ability to show up at the most inopportune times, and Sasuke might just strangle her if she'd still manage to ruin the private vacation they arranged._

_"Yep!" Naruto enthused, earning a wider smile from his father. "Sooo, where are we going? Hokkaido?" The blond asked with brightness that could have placed lottery winners to shame._

_A smirk played by Sasuke's lips again, as he recalled the secluded island—owned by Uchiha Corporations, of course—that Itachi arranged for them._

_"It's…" Sasuke began and trailed off, loving how open and eager Naruto's blue eyes looked._

_Naruto was looking at him expectantly. _

_"It's a secret." Sasuke finished instead, smirking fully at his son's fallen face._

_"Argh!"

* * *

_

Scarlet eyes stared at the number of things and apparel that were neatly arranged on his brother's bed. Black pants, black shoes, black socks, shimmering deep crimson shirt, the black-and-red mask that will cover Sasuke's eyes—

"You have everything you need?" Itachi asked with a low voice, not wanting Naruto to hear, even though the possibility is almost zero. Sakura dropped by earlier to doll up her son for the prom, and her voice could be heard screeching all the way from the huge closet in the two floors down.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the items strewn atop his bed. "Yes," He answered with a voice that was filled with nothing—almost nothing, because Itachi was _much _better at masking emotions, and he was also _much_ better at detecting hesitance and such. Sasuke was definitely hesitating—about what, Itachi didn't know.

Itachi felt the need to ask Sasuke again, but it was too out-of-character for him, not to mention, he believed that his brother would be able to solve things.

He didn't know what came over him, but he outstretched a hand, and poked his brother in the forehead—an act from a time long past, when Sasuke was still a mere child and Itachi wasn't an emotionless business tyrant. Surprise came upon Sasuke's face, before it folded back to the folds of darkened resignation and forceful determination.

"Call me if you need anything," Itachi said offhandedly, though a trace of brotherly love was still lacing his words. Sasuke nodded, but his eyes were now fixed on the masquerade costume.

Itachi almost sighed.

At these times, he wished he wasn't as emotionless as he was now.

* * *

The door opened, and Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't come out of the car to meet Hyuuga Hinata, because he wanted to minimize the amount of time he'd spent within the heiress' vicinity. 

It tugged at his heart to see Naruto smiling gently at the blue-haired female—partly because Naruto would most probably freak out if Sasuke asked him to smile at _him_ like that. Another reason was because he has seen that smile on Naruto's face when the other was sleeping—and it was so peaceful and gentle—

_Is Hinata taking _my_ son away from_ me?, Sasuke mentally fumed.

His blood boiled as he watched, from the corner of his eyes, the way Naruto gave Hinata her corsage, and the way the shy teen pinned Naruto's boutonniere.

He was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he drove the pair towards their prom. Sasuke tried calming himself down by thinking about the clothes that were neatly folded inside the car's trunk.

The drive was spent with silence, with Sasuke fuming in his seat, with Hinata blushing and shooting adoring glances at the young blond, with Naruto—

The drive was spent with Naruto staring worriedly at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was opening the trunk of his car, a few minutes after he watched Naruto and Hinata enter the promenade hall, when the voice of the person he least wanted to see cut through the dreamy night. 

"Why do you insist on tagging along with Naruto?" Sakura asked him, venom in her tone. Sasuke's hands paused for a quick second, before they returned to fumbling with the contents of the trunk. Tense silence stretched for as long as Sakura's patience could take.

She was a smart girl—if not for the overwhelmingly-powerful Uchiha, she would have been Konoha High School's top student. She already put everything together—and she knew what her husband was up to.

"…You're sick," The pink-haired woman spat, her resentment at not being chosen by Sasuke curling into her like a giant snake. She was glaring fiercely at Sasuke—because damn it, she loves him! Why couldn't he see it?!

Sasuke paused with his things in the trunk. He turned around, and fixed Sakura a glare that chilled her bones. Under the almost fairy-tale night's darkness, beneath the silvery moon's glow, Sasuke's irises looked like glowing orbs of crimson blood—filled with ardent passion, filled with ruthless anger.

But Sakura already went this far—and she wouldn't back down.

"You say I'm sick," Sasuke blandly stated, before continuing with the sharpness of the deadly _katanas_ that were proudly displayed in the Uchihas' Main House, "And you're not?" He asked levelly, the glare not wavering at the slightest.

Sakura shivered—_it was because of the wind_, she thought, _not because of Sasuke's hostile glare and arctic words_—and she dramatically made her graceful walk away from Sasuke.

She wouldn't give up—

She wouldn't give her Sasuke-kun up to Naruto.

* * *

_"I've got it now!" Naruto exclaimed, all the while pulling the string to get the fish that he caught. Sasuke simply gave him a disbelieving glance, since it has been five hours already—and the blond hasn't caught anything. The younger Uchiha, on the other hand, managed to catch ten fishes already—ten _big_ fishes._

_"Really now," Sasuke taunted, which was rewarded by a mock-angry glare. Sasuke found that the banter that developed between the two of them was comforting—very comforting. It made him feel closer to his son, as though he was his age, and as though they were simply friends—rivals, or best friends._

_As they flung insults and light words, Sasuke felt as though he was simply a teenager that was pursuing Naruto—not the adoptive father that was harboring inappropriate feelings for his son._

_The blond tightly pulled his catch away from the river, and got a small fish. Naruto looked stricken and appalled, and Sasuke found the expression on his son's face too funny—and chuckled._

_Naruto looked surprise to hear him chuckle, looked indignant because he was laughing at his expense. But Naruto smiled at his father, because Sasuke looked happy, and the situation was funny anyway._

_The sound of their laughter was like the melody of the most romantic song.

* * *

_

Uzumaki Naruto led his date inside the grand hall decked by pink, red, hearts, glitters, flowers—everything was tastefully done. The lighting was dim enough to provide a romantic ambiance, yet bright enough to not cause the clumsier ones to trip over their suits and heels. The decors were top-class—done by the aspiring artists and decorators of their batch. The teachers were smiling at the teens fondly, while they talked to each other in the corner designated for them.

Bright cheers and excited chattering filled the air as the program was about to start, and Hinata's hand was deathly cold in his grip. His date has been blushing ever since he saw her, and he thought it was a very unhealthy thing. He tried making her laugh by telling jokes—mostly to lift the embarrassed atmosphere that was hanging over her—and failed. Well, not really failed.

She was laughing daintily at his antics, but she was still blushing heavily and averting her eyes from his. It was annoying and weird, but since he asked her out…

"Na, Hinata, what's your favorite food?" Naruto lightly asked, but it still earned him much stuttering and blushing. He resisted the urge to sigh loudly, or bang his head on the heavily-ornamented table.

The prom committee was taking an awfully long time setting up and starting the program—probably because most of their members wanted to arrive _fashionably late_. He didn't mind lateness, but the awkwardness between him and his date was irking him. He didn't want to socialize with his friends—because Kiba, Chouji and Shino were busy abiding by their dates' every whim.

Shikamaru—Naruto would have loved to pester the guy, but not only Temari-san looked scary, Shikamaru was also giving him furtive glances that sang _I know what's going on_. Naruto appreciated his friend's overwhelming genius, but it was disheartening to find Shikamaru realizing things before him.

It was all very confusing, and Naruto sat back on his chair, leaning fully against the backrest. He recalled memories from the past year, just so he could immerse himself in things that were not related to this prom.

Unfortunately for him, the memory that appeared foremost in his recollection was the game that their class did when their Chemistry teacher was absent and forgot to send things for them to do. A person was asked to describe his/her dream girl/boy to the class—and it was a game that was enjoyed by most of his classmates.

It was a time when the braver girls blatantly hinted their crushes; it was the time when the shy boys started gathering courage to say what they wanted.

Naruto couldn't remember the embarrassing things his classmates said to describe their dream persons, but he could still remember his words.

_I don't have one at the moment, he said, much to his classmates' disappointment. But, he continued, I think I'd like someone with pale skin, black eyes, and dark hair._

_"Like Hinata-chan?" TenTen quipped loudly, the past relationship between the two simmering down to idle friendship._

_"…Nah, it's more like Shino," Chouji suggested, which was rewarded by scandalized looks and hearty chuckles._

_Kiba bristled at the mention of Shino's name, and he quickly stated, without even thinking, "Like your dad!"_

_It was passed off as a passing comment, but Naruto flushed in his seat. When the blond looked up, Shikamaru was gazing at him with that calculating look again.

* * *

_

_He didn't really have some pent-up grudges against rabbits, which was probably why he couldn't muster the energy to chase them and hunt them down. It was fun though, because he and his father were engaged in a fierce rivalry, competing as to who'd be able to catch more rabbits._

_The rabbits looked cute and fluffy, and his female classmates would have fawned over the poor creatures. He would have pitied the beings—because Sasuke looked really scary when he was all determined like that—but—_

_How could he stop, when he was enjoying himself by spending time with his father?

* * *

_

Kakashi whistled at the Uchiha that waltzed into the masquerade party, dressed as an elegant Dark Prince. Sasuke paused in his search for his son, who was dressed in a cascade of deep blue and gold, which brought out the brilliance of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at his former teacher, still lacking the respect that students usually paid their seniors. Kakashi still donned on his half-face-mask, much to the chagrin of his admiring students and fellow teachers.

Sasuke was disappointed that Kakashi recognized him right away—did the mask hide his face that poorly?—but he was counting on the fact that his son wouldn't even _imagine_ him going to his prom.

"You look nice, Sasuke-chan," The silver-haired man commented with a leer, "Impressing someone tonight?"

The glare that Sasuke gave his ex-teacher was beyond menacing. "You can't stop me," He hissed; the sound reminded Kakashi of dangerous snakes.

Kakashi didn't reply, for his former student was already brushing off interested students that flanked him, intent on finding his son.

* * *

"And the winner of the Prom Prince Award is… Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto-san!" TenTen announced with a flourish, doing her job as the MC superbly. Claps resonated from the entire batch, while the winner looked surprised and… surprised. He was pulled away from his ramen by his friends, taking pictures at the stupefied look on the blond's face. 

Naruto still looked dizzy and lost, which was probably why he tripped on his way towards the stairs. Knowing that the famous blond had a knack for attracting accidents didn't prepare the audience for the shock that greeted them when Naruto's hands wildly groped the nearest thing or person beside him—and promptly _pulled_ that guy.

TenTen knew that Naruto wanted to stop his fall, but the guy (in that sexy-looking dark prince outfit) seemed to have lost his balance as well. The result?

Naruto effectively pulled the guy to him, as they fall. But Naruto was a very accident prone, and things got worse when they ended up smashing their faces—and more importantly, their _lips_—together.

And the entire graduating batch of Konoha High School witnessed—

Uzumaki Naruto's legendary first kiss.

* * *

_After bathing at the nearby hot spring, and getting an eyeful of that tastefully-carved pale body, the pair was ready to sleep on the sleeping bags that Sasuke arranged beforehand. It was an exciting experience—for Naruto only lived on the orphanage and under the care of the Uchiha household. The blond was thankful for the chance to experience the great outdoors—and it was all because of his father._

_Aww._

_The fuzzy feelings that gripped Naruto disintegrated when Sasuke, dressed in that low-rise jeans and not-so-thick white shirt, settled into the sleeping bag directly beside him. Naruto's heart pounded ten thousand kilometers a minute—which was beyond ridiculous. He slept beside his father countless times before—why should this be any different?_

Well, it's maybe because I've never seen him bathe before…_ Naruto's mind whispered, but it was quickly stomped on by uhh, himself. Sasuke was already sleeping, because his chest was rising and falling peacefully. The scene was admittedly romantic, with the multitudes of stars winking at them from above the sky, with the hushed flow of the crystal-clear river lulling him to rest._

_His father's lips were parted slightly, and Naruto could swear that he has never seen his father's lips look _that_ pink, that soft—_

_Naruto wildly shook his head, an effort to dispel the images. He reasoned that thinking those things were okay, since he's still a teenager, but—still! Why should it be Sasuke—his father, of all people?! Can't he be normal, for once?!_

Father or not, Sasuke's… nice,_ Naruto's mind whispered again, and Naruto wholeheartedly agreed. Sasuke was good-looking, terribly so. Sasuke was intelligent, jealously so. _

_Sasuke was kind, warm, responsible, caring, funny, witty, charming, loving, adoring—_

_Sasuke was Sasuke._

_He likes Sasuke. _

_He loves Sasuke._

_But it was a dream. _

_An impossible dream._

_A dream, and nothing more.

* * *

_

The dream ended when the black-wearing teen stood up hastily and wiped his mouth with disgust. Naruto looked sad, for a fleeting moment, because he thought that the kiss was nice and comforting, much like how he felt when he was with his father.

But then, the disgusted sneer that curled the other's pink lips was enough to trigger a spark of anger inside the newly-announced Prom Prince.

"EWW! Gross!" Naruto exclaimed, hastily wiping his lips as well. The other froze on his spot; black irises, which were uncovered by the seductively-colored mask, widened with some trace of terror.

"Hn," The Dark Prince grunted, and the sound tugged at Naruto's heart. The sound was utmost familiar to him, but he had difficulties placing it. "As if I didn't find it disgusting," The other continued with the acidic words.

"Ehh?! I can't believe my first kiss was with an arrogant idiot like you!"

"…Who are you calling an idiot, dimwit?! _You_ pulled me towards yourself because you tripped!"

"Who told you to land on me and kiss me?!"

"You were pulling me!"

"You kissed me!"

"…I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not! Who would want to kiss you?!"

"Lots of people!"

"Oh, really?"

"…Uh, Y-Yeah!"

The bickering continued, with TenTen patiently waiting for Naruto to just finish flirting with the dark-clothed male.

Itachi, Shikamaru and Kakashi separately watched the scene with calculating gazes, while Sakura fumed in her place.

* * *

He was still sulking in a dark corner, because he was mad at himself for not being able to have the discipline to _not_ kiss his son, mad for missing the opportunity of kissing his son fully, and— 

Damn it, after the kiss and the noisy bickering, Naruto went on with his life. He received the Prom Prince award. Hinata was called out next as the Prom Princess. They danced the obligatory dance for the awardees.

Life went on, while he still sulked in his corner.

Now, Naruto and Hinata were engaged in the seventh? eighth? slow dance, and Sasuke was very busy boring holes into the heiress' blue head.

"Enjoying the party?" A long-haired male wryly asked the brooding Sasuke. The younger Uchiha frowned for a moment, before he was suddenly reminded that this is the Hyuuga that carried Naruto when they were accosted by bullies.

Sasuke was about to snap moodily at the person, but obsidian eyes caught the way Neji's eyes were straying to watch the girl in his son's arms. "You like the Hyuuga-girl, don't you?"

Neji flinched slightly at the question; his shoulders, which were draped by lavender-colored strings, stiffened at the words.

The reaction was enough confirmation. Sasuke bitterly continued, "Why do you let her be with the _dobe_?"

Perhaps Sasuke's jealousy and bitterness was too obvious, for Neji smirked superiorly at him. "…Hn, you like Naruto, too."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Don't be a hypocrite. I may not know you, but I know that you like him," Neji said with a firm voice, probably because he was wise enough to meddle with others' problems, but too much of a coward to face his own.

Sasuke shrugged imperceptibly. He disliked conversing with humans (with very few exceptions), but the pointless conversation could divert him from his killing urge. "Hn, what makes you think of that?"

Neji smirked the smirk that Sasuke used countless times in the past, when he was still the oh-so-mighty Uchiha, praised by his fellow classmates and teachers. "You didn't pull away that quickly, from the kiss." Neji observed, and with that, the Hyuuga boy left Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

_I never wanted to pull away.

* * *

_

_Sasuke was baffled, approximately once a year._

_Even though he was rarely baffled in his life, the fact that his son dragged him forcibly away from the ramen stand that Itachi installed in the more 'civilized' part of the island was enough to make him almost scratch his head in confusion._

_"You don't like ramen, anymore?" Sasuke asked his son, which got him a terrified look._

_"Of course I like ramen! It's my favorite food!" Naruto protested._

_"…Then, why?" Sasuke asked quizzically, still not having the slightest idea why his son suddenly pulled him out of the restaurant as soon as the waitresses served their orders._

_Naruto actually blushed hotly when his father asked him. The blond teen murmured something in an inaudible voice, causing the older one to lean closer towards his son._

_"It's because I don't want to see those waitresses flirting with you."

* * *

_

He was on his way to finishing off his seventh glass of wine. He was feeling tipsy, but he was a person who could handle his alcohol well. It must be another Uchiha-thing, but for now, Sasuke didn't want to be alcohol-tolerant. He wanted to forget these thing, because he honestly couldn't remember what was he thinking, or planning, when he suggested this to become a masquerade party.

Sure, he knew he'd go here, masked, so that his son wouldn't recognize him. And then what?

Naruto would still be Hinata's date, and they'd still be together and he'd still be heartbroken.

The lights suddenly grew bright and then dim, and focused on a figure on the center of the stage. The mask was frilly and _pink_, and Sasuke immediately recognized the person that gave him hell for the most part of his life. He could see Sakura's best friend and partner-in-crime, Ino, standing nearby.

Black eyes focused on his wife, knowing that there's some crazy plan behind this, but not having the energy to care. His life was already pure hell—his son would soon move away from him.

Sakura's lips were twisted into a brilliant smile, but her eyes were burning with malicious glee, as she announced the game that she and Ino thought-over—something that would push Naruto towards Hinata, and away from Sasuke.

"It's close to midnight—and here comes the perfect way to end the prom! In thirty seconds—the lights would go out—and!" Sakura dramatically paused.

"You get to kiss whoever you want!"

* * *

He doesn't want to betray Neji—he knows that Neji likes Hinata. 

He doesn't want to kiss anyone.

Okay, so that was a lie, but he wanted to kiss someone, but that someone was not here—there was no chance that the person would be here.

"TWENTY! NINETEEN!" The pink-haired MC continued the countdown, and Hinata's hands were tugging at the lapel of his suit.

* * *

Hinata was already tugging at Naruto's suit, and Sasuke turned around and walked away, because—he should have known that Sakura would still be one step ahead of him in her evil schemes. 

He knew that she loved him—but he didn't need, or want, her love.

But then—it didn't matter, did it? Hinata and Naruto would be together, and he'd remain as the father that'd give his blessings for their happy future.

Sasuke was about to throw the mask over his eyes, when—

* * *

He didn't want to kiss Hinata. He knew that. 

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

The kiss from earlier still sent tingling sensations all over him, if he thought about it. He loved his father. He just doesn't know if that love—if that was true love. Maybe it was fatherly love. Or maybe just family love.

Whatever it was, it was still love.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

Throughout his life, he wasn't sure what love was. The only things he knew about it were things that he heard from his gossiping classmates, or the things that he read from the internet or from haphazardly-placed romance novels.

Love… was Sasuke.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

But Sasuke was unattainable, because he was his father. And he'd never be here, he'd never be at his prom.

But there was one person who reminded him of Sasuke. Maybe, maybe—if could learn to focus his love into that person, he'd be rid of the taboo that he was feeling for his father.

He saw the person he had in mind, and he dashed for him, moving away from Hinata's seeking hands.

"ONE!"

He kissed the Dark Prince.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note: **12 pages in MS Word, written quickly, so please forgive the choppiness. I think it's rather long, actually; the chapter would become messy if I try to squeeze in here the events of their three-day retreat, which would be around the same length as Chapter 5 and 6 combined. Does the first scene count as a _lime_? I really tried writing a lime scene, but I just _fail_ at writing smexy scenes. Sorry T.T;;

A bunch of **thanks **goes to all the reviewers who took time to comment and encourage me in their reviews :) And for my **shameless plugging**: I have a bunch of fanfictions posted (mostly SasuNaru) so I hope you guys read them as well :D :D :D

**Kissing Game: **Taken from Meteor Garden (TV drama) and/or Hana Yori Dango (anime/manga)

**Prom Dresses: **I suck at describing clothes, but I think I'm better at drawing them. :D I'll try to draw them and scan the dresses I had in mind with this chapter, and post the links :) …Fan-arts would make me happy too XD;;;

**Next Chapter: **In fairytales, a story ends happily-ever-after after the kiss, but is that the case for this one? The three-day-retreat where students would recall their time spent in high school—and also the best place for some of the overdue confessions! How will Naruto handle confessions from the most unexpected people? Is Sasuke going to confess as well? Is Sakura ever going to give up? Stay in tune and find out on **Daddy Sasuke: Chapter Seven: Fairytales of Dreamers**

Please continue supporting this story :)

Hopefully, I'll get **many** reviews before the next chapter comes:) Coz I _love_ reviews c",)


	8. Chapter 7: Fairytales of Dreamers

**Disclaimer**** and ****Warning****: **I don't own anything (including the mentions of other brands). This fanfiction is rated **M** for a reason. Full warnings at the prologue chapter :) things in parentheses **()** are **not** author's notes.**  
Credits****: **Much love and thanks to luzopi for the beta and the suggestions! :3**  
Notes****:** Okay, it's been a _really_ long while since I last updated this or any of my other fics. Too caught up with school and real-life and work! :P Also, new fandoms have caught my eye (though SasuNaru shall remain as my OTP4eva LOL) KandaAllen from D.Gray Man, in particular, reminds me of SasuNaru somehow. TieriaSetsuna has also become dear to me :3 And of course, following Code Geass R2 has become an addiction XD;; Okay. Enough babbling! (As if I don't do this enough on my LJ).  
I sincerely hope that whatever "writing skills" I had before are still present. D: _Large flashback scenes are in italics :D_**  
This chapter****: **Focuses more on finishing up this arc and moving on to the next arc/subplot XD NejiHina, InoSaku and ItaSasu (?!) hints, aside from the usual dosage of SasuNaru. Other side-pairings as well. A bit fast-paced, but the previous chapters were rather slow, so this would be a fast one :p

* * *

**Last Chapter**, an accident caused Sasuke to steal his son's first kiss, while a plan-gone-haywire by Sakura caused them to kiss a second time. Will those kisses bring the two of them together? Or will those experiences help in driving them apart?

Each of them has a dream, but not everyone's dreams can be fulfilled.

Sasuke's dream of becoming freed from his loneliness, Itachi's dream of making his beloved brother happy, Sakura's dream of catching her first love, Naruto's dream of—

_He kissed the Dark Prince._

* * *

Everything was a blur after that.

The last thing Naruto saw before the lights went out, was the surprised expression on the Dark Prince's face. It was understandable though, since the two of them were practically strangers, and if their previous encounter was any basis, their personalities would surely clash.

Naruto admitted to himself that the reason his feet gravitated towards the other male was because he was sharply reminded of his father. Of his loving, caring, very important father—

The whole ballroom was shrouded in darkness for a few moments. Those few seconds however, were all it took for Naruto to lean in close and press his lips firmly to Dark Prince's. In those few moments, the blond remembered his father's face, and promptly pulled back from the kiss he initiated, a mixture of confusion, horror and betrayal displayed upon his usually-friendly visage.

It was ironic that the reason why he gravitated towards the masked man became the reason for him pulling away. Naruto didn't even try to chance a look at the other.

The lights went back on, bright, harsh and glaring. It chased away the darkness in the room; it pushed the shadows back to their corners.

The scene that his classmates saw was thus: the Dark Prince with his pale hand on his lips, expression carefully blank; Hinata, innocent and unknowing about the brief kiss, her eyes confusedly staring at her date; Naruto, with his hands shaking slightly, as he stood rigidly an arm's width away from the Dark Prince.

Nobody mentioned anything about the awkwardness that hung in the air. Nobody mentioned anything about how the host's lips curled into a disgusted sneer beneath her extravagant pink mask. Nobody mentioned anything, because they were unaware of what had happened.

And so, the party continued on, with the emcee cheerfully proclaiming the dance floor open for anyone, for any couple, to enjoy the night.

With the inviting lull of the music playing in the background, Naruto deeply sighed, before pasting a painfully fake smile on his face, apologizing to his date profusely, and walking away from the party, and from the Dark Prince.

* * *

**Daddy Sasuke : Chapter Seven**

**Fairytales of Dreamers**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata leaned against the balcony railing of the hall their school had rented for the event. Every inch of her was dressed like those fairy tale princesses in fantasy stories: her hair pulled back in an artistically-messy bun, with curled wisps of hair escaping from the bun to frame her feminine face prettily; her pale skin glowing ethereally as it contrasted against her silky navy blue dress; her face painted lightly with dull pink, making her seem like she was blushing, but not too heavily.

Her soft looks, her demure personality, and her status as the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan all made her a dream of many boys in her school. With the way things progressed earlier, however, it seemed that she was the dream of many—but _not_ the one she liked.

She knew that there was something different with Naruto-kun when he asked her out. It was not like he seemed forced into it by a dare or by his classmates' teasing—it was more like he was forcing himself.

But Hinata believed in the blond and his words and she accepted. She accepted despite Neji's calm words of disagreement. Neji had told her that she should have asked Naruto for his reasons for asking her out. Hinata didn't heed Neji's words, because she was not ready for Naruto-kun's answer.

She sighed deeply, feeling a headache forming beneath her closed eyes. She could still hear the music, however faint, and the shy laughter and joyful words of those enjoying the party inside. She sighed again, hoping to chase the headache and those sounds away.

Hinata was too deep in her thoughts, eyes closed and lips pressed into a thin-if not contemplative-line. She didn't notice the firm footsteps that came towards her; she was only jolted back by the warm hand that briefly tapped her bare shoulder. She whirled around, her heart beating loudly and fervently hoping that it was Naruto-kun.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of the other. It was not Naruto. Instead, it was Neji, holding out his blazer and gently placing it around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata smiled at her cousin, thankful that he was here with her. Even though she knew that Neji hated her on some level, Neji still accepted the not-so-subtly proposed job of being her bodyguard-of-sorts.

She wondered briefly if Neji was similar to Naruto—a person that she looked up to, but doesn't share her sentiments. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat and asking softly whether Neji is enjoying the party.

It was a dismal attempt at small talk, but she fervently hoped that Neji would—

Neji leaned back against the balcony railing, posture relaxing slightly. Hinata bit back her words—words that would chase Neji away. It was a conflict of feelings—she wanted someone to be there for her as she despaired over her date's disappearance; on the other hand, Neji was the last person that she would want to be there to see her misery.

Her cousin did not speak, did not make any movement, seemingly content with just being there, seemingly unaware that he was making Hinata fidget.

In the end, it was Hinata who broke the silence that stretched between them. Hinata returned to her previous position, hands hugging the warm blazer closer to herself. Her fingers trembled. "I always do s-stupid things," She started, voice breaking at the end. "And everyone else… they d-don't do stupid things. And they leave m-me behind."

Hinata thought that Neji would just stay silent and listen to her words. A part of her wants Neji to comfort her, soothe her. A part of her also wants Neji to contradict her words, tell her that she was being silly and that Naruto-kun has more pressing reasons why he suddenly left, why he felt distant, why he does not love her the way she loves him.

"Yes," Neji spoke, voice firm but without any hint of taunting, "you do stupid things," A brief pause, and Hinata could almost _hear_ the superior smirk decorating those lips, "all the time."

Red-painted lips parted in surprise. While she knew Neji and gentleness did not go well together, she had been hoping that her cousin would be more understanding of the situation. She was about to make an uncharacteristic retort about Neji supposedly comforting and not insulting her, but Neji turned to her, lavender eyes sending a shiver down her spine.

She hated it, when Neji looked at her like that. It was unnerving, uncomfortable, and just—_strange._ Neji shrugged and went on to continue. "But there are people—your friends, mostly—who also do stupid things along with you."

"Are you insulting Shino-kun and Kiba-kun—" She started, despite the fact that Neji was still staring intently at her.

Neji then turned away from her, walking slowly towards the ballroom hall. "And then," His voice had a nostalgic tone in it. "And then, there are people who go ahead, but wait for you anyway."

Hinata blinked, caught off-guard by those words.

_Are you waiting for me, Naruto-kun?_

Neji held out a hand. Hinata's heart thudded inside her chest.

"Let's go home, Hinata-sama," Neji said, his hand still held out for her.

Hinata held on to Neji's hand, feeling the comforting warmth. Her heart continued to beat faster.

"Neji-niisan—" _He isn't Naruto_.

"Let's go."

_Will you still be there waiting? Have you ever waited for me, Naruto-kun?_

"Okay, Neji-niisan."

* * *

Sasuke mindlessly stumbled to his bedroom. His movements felt mechanical and detached. If it were only up to him, he wanted to just collapse onto his comfortable bed, sleep and never wake up. All the lights were switched off, filling the house with complete darkness.

The mask and the suit were haphazardly bundled and left in the backseat of his car. He made a mental note to take it out before he drove Naruto to school tomorrow.

_Naruto—_

As soon as Sasuke reached the bed, he heard the sound of his bedside lamp being switched open. A soft glow spread inside his bedroom, revealing Itachi's presence. His arms were crossed and his face was set to an unreadable mask.

Sasuke didn't want to talk to his brother -or to anyone else, for that matter- at this moment. He felt at a loss—he knew that going to the masquerade was risky, but it was like he was only realizing a lot of things now. What did he plan to achieve, by going to Naruto's prom? It felt like he only made the situation more complicated by attending the masquerade party.

"Naruto-kun returned two hours ago," His older brother informed him, voice carefully blank.

Sasuke nodded numbly, before a sudden panic seized him. "What did you—"

"I told him you had a company emergency—and that's why you weren't around," Itachi hesitated for a brief moment, "He was looking for you."

Sasuke wanted to ask some more questions. Was Naruto crying? Was he upset? Was he suspicious of Itachi's lie? But Sasuke could not find the words to inquire about his son's well-being. Thankfully, Itachi appeared to have _not_ lost his uncanny ability of reading Sasuke's mind.

"He looked frustrated when he arrived. It seems that he used a taxi to return." Itachi's report of the events sounded mechanical, but it answered Sasuke's foremost concerns. "I think you should leave him be for now, because he might recognize _you_," He continued, unfolding his arms and walking towards his brother. Sasuke shuddered, from the blast of air-conditioning or from—

Itachi's hands, reliable and capable, held Sasuke's shoulders firmly. It was then that Sasuke realized he's trembling, thanks to the mixture of emotions and thoughts that are whirling incessantly inside his mind.

It was an awkward hug, but Itachi was warm and solid against the cold air of his room, against the problems that plagued him from before, against the consequences of his actions and decisions.

And at that moment, enfolded in Itachi's embrace, Sasuke stopped trembling.

* * *

It has been a few months since Naruto's sophomore year prom, and Sasuke had been doing quite well in trying not to spend too much time with his son. It was partly due to Itachi's help; after all, Itachi cooperated with Sasuke's unspoken request of being piled up with more and more work. Their parents opted to tour the world during their elder years, completely leaving the company's workings to the Uchiha brothers.

Of course, Sasuke still did the acts expected of fathers—he still ate dinner with his son, still kept updated records of his son's report card, still helped out with his son's reviewing, still listened to the concerns brought to him by his son. He restrained himself –or Itachi scolded him if he went too far- from becoming _too_ involved in his son's life. It was a painful process, but it seemed that the prom brought a much-needed wake-up call to Sasuke.

They might not be related by blood, but they were still father and son.

It was hard to accept that, and truthfully, Sasuke still felt that he _loves_ his son, much more than what he should rightfully feel as Naruto's father.

Naruto was a bit taken aback by Sasuke's distance during the first few weeks, but he seemed to have adapted to change without much trouble. Sasuke admired and hated Naruto for that—he became an admirable, independent, responsible man; but he also grew out of his dependence on his father too quickly for Sasuke's liking.

It was during their weekly family dinner that Naruto told Sasuke about the year-end retreat of their high school, specially designed for the seniors who were currently submerged in their preparations for the college entrance exams. It was also the first time Itachi was not present on their family dinner; ever since the prom, Itachi has always appeared for dinner, most probably to keep tabs on his younger brother's behavior towards Naruto.

Sasuke was confident that he could handle this dinner without thinking of any irrational thoughts—and more importantly, he's confident that he would not let himself act on said irrational impulses.

The retreat was supposed to introduce a much needed break for the students, Naruto explained to him over the dinner spent with an empty chair between the two of them. The empty chair was Itachi's seat, but it was already late and they could not wait for Itachi's return.

"It also says that it can put our minds in the correct perspective for our future colleges and careers," Naruto added, looking excited about the prospect of a three-day holiday.

Sasuke paused in his slicing of his steak, recalling his parents' wishes for Naruto to join the Uchiha Corporation. It was a wish that Sasuke supported—and he relayed that to his son. Sasuke detailed their company's standing in the world, adding the fact that Naruto was expected to take over the company as soon as he reached the right age.

"You are an Uchiha heir, Naruto," Sasuke said softly, with his heart still skipping a beat as his lips spoke his son's name.

Naruto dropped his fork, the utensil making a sharp clang against the porcelain plate. He hastily picked it up, muttering a quick apology underneath his breath. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden change in mood, but did not comment.

"But I don't want to work in a company," The younger one said with a small voice. Sasuke heard it, but he kept quiet, not knowing the words he could reply with to that sentiment.

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Yamanaka Ino asked her friend, worried but not saying anything yet. Since the masquerade prom that they attended, Sakura has been acting more detached, more lifeless. It worried Ino, because while they might not be the most peaceful set of friends—but Sakura _was_ her most important friend.

Her most important person.

…Not that Sakura knew about that. Or maybe Sakura _knew_ all along—after all, would other friends go along with such devilish plans? Would other friends always be there to comfort Sakura when Sasuke was way too busy with company work, when Sasuke was way too busy with Itachi, with _Naruto_?

Ino had always been the only one to be there for Sakura no matter what—and it would stay that way.

Sakura shook her head, her pink hair swaying with the motion. The pink strands seem so long now—it has been an awfully long time since she last had a haircut. Ino made a mental note to drag her best friend to the hair salon sometime soon.

"Ino—I just… _I don't know what to do anymore_."

The blonde sighed heavily and went to sit beside her friend in the living room couch. Ino's penthouse suite was big but it seemed that everything was focused here now, in the living room, focused on Sakura and her pained voice.

Sakura has always been a strong woman—determined, smart, and dedicated. During their elementary school years, being pretty and being the top student were her passions. Sakura had been brought up with the thought of 'if you study something thoroughly enough, it will be easy to obtain'. That philosophy had always worked for her—until high school introduced the devilishly-handsome genius, Uchiha Sasuke.

He was the one person, the one dream, which Sakura could not obtain.

"It has been such a long time," Ino commented, trying –and failing- to remember exactly, the first time the two of them sat down and talked about the plan to lure Sasuke into Sakura's hold. The time that Sakura spent pursuing her first love—it was _almost_ comparable to the time that Ino had spent putting her best friend above anything else.

Despite the tears that are now slowly spilling out her green eyes, Sakura wryly smiled. "I've wanted him for so long." She took a shuddering breath, and Ino couldn't help –didn't want to stop…- but allow her pale arms to surround her friend's form, holding Sakura in a tight, comforting embrace.

"I've chased him for so long—that I've already forgotten the reason why I'm doing all of this—"

Ino felt her eyes prickling with tears. She blinked rapidly, not wanting to break down now because if she broke down, then the two of them would just dissolve into bouts of tears—and that was never a pretty situation.

"You _love_ him," Ino reminded her friend, because if Sakura didn't love Sasuke anymore, then what was the point of all those years? What was the point of interfering with Sasuke's own pursuit of his admittedly strange love for his son? Worse, Ino would start to think—

Sakura stiffened at those words. She didn't make any reply.

"You _love _him," Ino repeated, trembling despite her mind willing her body to stop being such a drama queen. She was supposed to comfort Sakura, to be the logical one, to be the pillar when Sakura could not think. "_Don't you?!_"

There was a tiny sniffle coming from Sakura's direction. Ino closed her eyes. She knew that this whole let's-get-Sasuke-kun plan would come to an ugly end, but not like this. She didn't want things to end like this—with Sasuke miserable and Sakura guilt-ridden and _hurt_.

"I don't know what to do anymore," The pink-haired woman murmured again, this time, more softly against Ino's shoulder.

Sakura has spoken such words before, countless times actually, but for years, the blonde always had an answer, a retort, a plan.

This time, Ino found herself hugging Sakura even tighter, her mind and heart racing but not having any answer.

_I don't know anything anymore._

* * *

"Even though it's _you_, you're still a better roommate than some random stranger," Naruto remarked with a cheerful grin, poking Shikamaru in the shoulder. The lazy teen did not even waste his energy batting the blond's _annoying _poking finger away.

Naruto will always be Naruto, despite his sudden withdrawal into himself for the past few months—and it was proven by the occasional sounds of things being dropped. Unpacking seemed to be one of Naruto's weaker suits.

"Do you think this retreat will be fun?" The blond asked after a couple of minutes. Shikamaru glanced at his friend, taking note of the slouched posture, the uncharacteristic droopiness of his eyes, the tired lines on his face. Shikamaru is a genius -no doubt about it- but he was not exactly well-versed with the delicacies of dealing with depressed teenagers. Especially if the topic was romance. And if Shikamaru's hunch was correct, it involved romantic thoughts about his own foster father.

The blond did not look up from his seat at the edge of his bed, hands busy folding clothes. Even from this distance, Shikamaru noticed that his friend's hands are shaking and it seemed that Naruto had not progressed at all from folding that navy blue shirt.

"There's no point wasting your time thinking about that—we're here at this retreat already," The genius chided, knowing that he wanted to comfort Naruto, but also knowing that he has no idea what to say or do.

There was a forced laugh that bubbled from Naruto. Shikamaru heaved a sigh in response. He could feel a headache forming inside his head, and he did not like that prospect. He might be physically lazy, but he tended to overwork his mind—clarifying and observing even the most miniscule puzzles. And Naruto's strange behavior is a gigantic puzzle that has been nagging at the back of his mind since he saw Naruto talk about his private vacation with his father. It had been such a long time ago, but Shikamaru has been so convinced of his conclusion—the same way he has been convinced that he will never let anybody know of that conclusion.

The blond teen opened his mouth, closed it, and reopened it. Hesitation was clearly imprinted in his face. "Ne, Shika—Sasuke… _my father_ wants me to work in the Uchiha Corporation…"

"It _is_ a well-known corporation. It will definitely secure your future," Objective and clear-cut, those were Shikamaru's favored type of answers. It prevented himself from being too involved in a puzzle. But Naruto was his friend, and there was some unwritten social rule that he was supposed to help his friend out. Because Naruto admittedly never possessed the logic that Shikamaru was gifted with—it felt like his responsibility, to represent logic to the blond.

It was not the time for logic, however. Now was the time to feel a bit guilty about the shadowed look in Naruto's face.

"You don't want to work there," It was a statement, to which the blond made no protest.

It's a dangerous path they are treading—Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru hoped fervently—even as Naruto had already shrugged off the tense conversation for a more cheerful one—that Naruto knew what turning down the Uchiha Corporation really meant.

Being here in this retreat, spending the last couple of months distancing himself from his father—those were not _solid_. But, as Shikamaru's mind reasoned, turning down the opportunity to work and ultimately inherit the Uchiha Corporation—everything would become permanent.

It would become a permanent goodbye.

* * *

Career talks, reflection talks, good-luck-for-college talks—all those surrounded every moment of their retreat. And after each talk, they performed activities that encouraged everyone to be lively and talkative and friendly. Among such activities was the drawing-by-the-lake activity, something that elicited a huge amount of smitten sighs about the romantic aura of the place.

It was a very beautiful place—lush greenery and flowers of different varieties littered the entire area, decorating the surroundings of the crystal-blue waters of the lake. Naruto breathed in the scent of nature and a contented smile graced his boyish face. It was the perfect end to their retreat—natural scenery to engross themselves in before they were hurled into the chaos of university entrance examinations and final-year tests.

Their retreat instructor –a young, cheerful woman with a bright attitude that instantly made her close to the heart of many students- instructed them to draw their perfect summer vacation scenario—the one they would take just before they set out for the next chapter of their life. Girls chatted amicably with one another as they talked about shopping sprees and vacations abroad. The close-knit groups of boys huddled together and discussed wooing the girl of their dreams, or going for an adventure trip.

Naruto sighed, mind still blank, even though his hands were already poised to draw in his blank art book. He wanted something like those trips abroad—to explore the world and see various landmarks. He wanted something like those adventure trips—the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins if he could do something exciting, something like climbing a mountain. He wanted something like this scenario—with his friends surrounding him, their blissful thoughts enveloping the air, the sun sending down a calming light. He wanted something like—

_This would be perfect if Sasuke was here_.

With those thoughts, Naruto's fingers moved, deftly and artistically over the paper, the pencil brushing against the material in different manners—sometimes light strokes that gave the drawing a sketchy quality, sometimes firm strokes filled with sharp angles that defined important parts of the picture.

By the time the instructor's voice rang out and told them to pack their things and go back to the main hall, Naruto's hand felt tired and slightly numb from the exertion. The blond teen stared at the piece he has created –almost without focus, yet with the full concentration of his feelings- and felt a mixture of pain and happiness.

It was definitely the two of them –Naruto and Sasuke- overlooking a lake, engulfed with the brilliant colors of the flowers and the striking rays of the sun. It is indeed a beautiful picture, something that Naruto would never have expected from himself, and his classmates gave him congratulatory remarks about the well-done drawing. It was slightly embarrassing to know that he was thinking mostly of his father while he drew the picture.

"Eh? Where's your mother in the picture?" One voice commented, and a shock of bitter reality pierced the warm feeling that Naruto carried. _Mother. Sakura. My mother—Sasuke's wife_.

Where does she stand, in Naruto's life? She is definitely one of the people that Naruto would never want to hurt, as much as possible, but—_where is she in his life?_ She didn't fit in the picture—

Naruto felt a jab of jealousy and wanted to yell that she would never belong in the picture. But the moment of jealousy passed quickly, and like a slowly deflating balloon, Naruto gave a weak smile. It was a surprise –though convenient- to realise that his ability to lie was quite good.

"I haven't finished the drawing yet."

* * *

An hour after the activity, Naruto realized that aside from sparking a fire of jealousy towards his adoptive mother, the painting activity brought into light his apparent talent regarding drawing and storytelling.

He showed the painting to his roommate, who, after giving him an appraising gaze, proceeded to clap him briefly on his back. Naruto felt a flash of pride. He had spent most of his high school simply content to let Sasuke guide him, but now, he was thinking for himself, really being independent, and it made him happy.

Naruto had hoped that Sasuke was here, so that he could immediately tell his father about his discovery. He would become a manga artist and he would make stories that could bring all ranges of emotions to his readers.

"I want to be someone who can bring smiles to children, to my friends, to everyone," Naruto wistfully said, blatantly ignoring the raised eyebrow Shikamaru sported at his cheesy declaration.

"Are you sure about _that_, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, despite his insistence that he never wanted to be involved in other people's affairs.

The blond simply nodded happily; unaware of the serious look that now covered his friend's face.

* * *

"I'm in love with you, Naruto-kun."

_Finally! Finally! _

If she were the type of person like her crush, she would have pumped her fist in the air, all the while doing a ridiculous-but-still-adorable victory dance. She is Hyuuga Hinata, however, an heiress to the well-established Hyuuga Corporations—she is expected to act in a way befitting her status. Furthermore, it simply was not in her personality to show intense joy.

Hinata settled with fiddling with the hem of her shirt, eagerly awaiting her crush's reply, mind still racing and bewildered that she actually managed to summon her courage to walk up to Naruto and confess. She conceded that maybe her friends were right all along—times of great desperation are reliable sources of bravery. Hinata's friends have not-so-subtly told her that after high school, there was a high chance that she would not be able to attend the same university as her beloved Naruto-kun.

The thought of being denied even the chance of watching Naruto from afar, ultimately pushed Hinata into confessing. This is the last night of the retreat and Hinata knew that chances like this were hard to come by. She was proud of herself—she finally managed to force the words out of her lips without much stuttering.

Naruto has not moved from his spot since she confessed: his face remained in that confused, lost expression, cerulean eyes disbelieving and off-guard. The heiress wondered if her feelings were really that surprising—after all, as much as it embarrassed her to admit, the whole school knows about her crush on the blond. Hinata even felt that Naruto's father knew about her crush—Sasuke-san always sent her extra-cold glares whenever she was within a 5-meter radius of his son.

"Naruto, where are you now? Shika's looking for ya!"

That obnoxious sounding voice came from one of Hinata's classmates, Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata liked him well enough, but his call disrupted the moment that engulfed the two teenagers standing awkwardly just outside of the auditorium.

The blond suddenly whirled into motion, as though Kiba's voice has triggered a switch. Like a mechanical doll, Naruto sheepishly grinned while scratching the side of his face absently. "…That's, ah, nice to hear, Hinata-chan."

The smile didn't quite reach Naruto's eyes. Hinata wanted to ask how many times Naruto-kun has received such confessions. His discomfort was very obvious and Hinata was saddened to discover that her confession was what made Naruto feel that way.

She should have just kept quiet; she should have just let nature run its course. But she did not want to do nothing—that was cowardly, and she might be feeble, but she was willing to fight for the one she loves.

It was sort of amusing, in a very different manner, to watch Naruto act so similar to herself. Naruto's cheeks darkened with a blush, even as he said that he would think about the confession, even as he said goodbye since Kiba and Shikamaru were looking for him, even as he told her that he would see her at school soon enough, even as he wished her luck for the examinations.

Naruto-kun was such a good boy.

Hinata remained standing outside the auditorium, not budging from her spot even as one of the retreat coordinators coaxed her to go inside. She remained there, eyes closed and hands drawn into a loose embrace around her body. Naruto might have said that he would think about it, but she knew what it truly meant.

"He doesn't love me," Hinata murmured into the cold night air, and nobody was there to support or deny her words.

_I lost._

* * *

Unlike the prom, Naruto did not dash away from Hinata. He simply walked away casually, mind carefully blank, with his facial expression schooled into a neutral visage.

The blond tried to find Kiba and Shikamaru, but he has failed so far; the crowd composed of his batchmates has dispersed from the auditorium into the spacious lawn of the retreat area.

The booths for catered food are at one side, while coordinators giving out freebies (which were probably bought from the fee they paid to participate in the retreat) were in another area. Recreational booths which ranged from low-price sales to magic shows were set up on the far side of yard. It seemed that Naruto's school was not the only one who held their retreat at this time, and students from other high schools mingled with them.

After thirty minutes of running around the field and stuffing his face with food, he finally spotted Kiba. The rowdy teen's hand was wrapped securely around Shikamaru's arm. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two were—"

"This is to prevent him from running away," Kiba supplied helpfully, dragging Shikamaru as the two of them moved forward in the line. Naruto whistled as he noticed the long queue for this particular booth.

"What's this booth for?" The blond inquired his friends, who discreetly let him sneak into the queue as well.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, looking grumpy because he was unable to sleep early because of this activity. He only wished for one thing during the wish-making activity, and that was to have a peaceful life signified by lots of sleep. It seemed that his wish would remain a far-away dream forever.

Kiba's grin was vulpine; he looked too excited for his own good. "Fortune telling," Kiba said with an air of mysteriousness, while Naruto remained unimpressed, "And I'll ask about my chances with Hinata—"

The blond took a hasty step back, feeling the blood from his face draining rapidly. Naruto's mind reeled. He had not known about Kiba's crush on Hinata. The dog-lover didn't seem to notice the sudden shift in the blond's mood. Shikamaru looked more interested about Naruto's predicament than the fortune teller.

_Closet gossip lover,_ Naruto thought about his 200-plus IQ friend, feeling slightly queasy from the interrogating stare he got from Shikamaru.

A few more minutes filled with aimless chattering passed, before it was finally their group's turn. Naruto volunteered to be the last while Kiba hurriedly went inside the booth. Shikamaru shrugged off his friend's enthusiasm, though his eyes looked interested as he went inside for his turn at the fortune telling booth. As Naruto sat for his reading, he found his friends waiting for him at the couch near the entrance to the booth. It was good to see his friends here; it helped take his mind away from the creepiness of the surroundings.

Candles flickered ominously inside the dark booth, while the air felt stale and old. It was _creepy_ beyond comparison, and Naruto tried his best to sit still and not betray his nervousness.

The voice that told him of his readings sounded familiar but he was unable to pinpoint the exact cause of that familiarity. Naruto did not see the face of the self-proclaimed psychic, but he thought he saw a lock of silver hair that escaped from the mask.

Did he know any silver-haired people…?

As interesting as the psychic's identity was, Naruto's mind was soon sent into a hyperventilating mess when he heard of the predictions of his life. The prediction was a long compilation of sentences that sounded confusing but there was a phrase that stuck, unable to be forgotten.

_Forbidden love… forbidden love… forbidden love…_

The reading was not finished yet but Naruto hastily excused himself, pushing the chair back abruptly to the point that it made a loud scraping noise and then fell to the floor.

He was sure that his face is paper-white at the moment but he does not give a damn. He wanted to get out of here, he wanted to sleep and never wake up. Maybe it would stop his mind from bombarding him with images of his father, sweetly smiling at him and taking care of him. Maybe it would stop Naruto from feeling these strange emotions; maybe it would turn Naruto back into the way he was before, only loving Sasuke in the rightful way.

"Dude, what did it say?" Kiba pried, the smug grin betraying the contents of his reading, "Mine said that I should try harder and she'll definitely return my feelings!"

Shikamaru ignored the dog-lover in favor of ushering Naruto out of the booth. The blond was trembling, beads of sweat forming at his temples. He was soundlessly muttering something but even with the lack of sound, Shikamaru knew the gist of what Naruto was saying.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

* * *

When Naruto finally calmed down, he noticed that it was already past eleven o'clock. He sat up from his bed, noting that Kiba and Shikamaru had not changed his clothes. He sighed, knowing and dreading the barrage of questions his friends would hurl at him as soon as he stepped out of his room. The others were probably still enjoying the last set of activities of the retreat: _partying_.

Everybody has been so focused with their studies and applications to top universities, and now, everyone was unwinding by partying _hard_.

A small smile flitted across Naruto's face. He decided that he could join the party after he washed his face. Nobody would want to ruin the party's atmosphere by asking private questions, right?

"Unless they're drunk," The blond muttered to himself, busying his hands with grabbing his toiletries from his luggage, "Unless they're really, _really_ drunk."

He is half-tempted to tell someone, anyone, about his fortune reading. But what would he say?

_"I got a reading about me involved in a forbidden love and I freaked out"_—it's not like he could just casually say that and not expect repercussions. They would undoubtedly press for more details—like, is it true, was _that_ why you freaked out?

Naruto did not want to explain things that he was unsure about himself. He was not even sure of the implications of freaking out over a highly-probable-to-be-fake reading. It feels a bit cowardly, true, but Naruto simply was not ready for those things. His mind was still unable to adapt to the changes he had brought upon himself since his disastrous prom. His heart was still aching for Sasuke's presence until now.

He's still delusional about his feelings, about loving—

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The abrupt sound of knuckles hitting the door made Naruto clumsily drop his toiletries to the floor. He briefly mourned the fact that he simply stood there like a gaping idiot for fifteen minutes and that he had not washed his face yet and would have to crawl on the floor to retrieve his fallen toiletries. Life really sucks big time, for Uzumaki Naruto.

Wait. It should be _Uchiha_ Naruto.

Naruto opened the door quickly, without yelling anything about opening the door soon, so it was purely bad luck on his part that the visitor's hand already descended to deliver another set of knocks. This time though, instead of hitting the door, Aiko TenTen's hand knocked on Naruto's forehead.

The two of them, surprised at the sudden casualness of their meeting, stepped away from each other. Naruto did not have any more grudges or feelings towards TenTen now. He still could not understand how his ex-girlfriend could do such a thing to him, but he was not the type of person who would harbor ill feelings over a long period of time.

"Naruto—" TenTen's eyes have the color of soothing, warm chocolate. They looked warm—not like the way Sasuke's gazes felt like; not like that searing intensity—but it was warm in a way that Naruto felt calm as she gazed at him. She looked guilty, her hands restless as she fiddled with the doorknob.

"Can we talk?" She finally asked, but declined the offer to go inside the room.

"I just… I just feel that you need to know this. Before you make any major decisions," TenTen spoke slowly and Naruto still could not understand how this kind girl could have broken his heart before. Naruto could not see the traces of the girl who broke his heart by flippantly saying that all the agreement about being his girlfriend was a joke.

She took a deep breath, as if to calm her nerves. Naruto felt that he would not like what she was going to say next.

"Our breakup," She started, her voice trembling and a bit scared, "It was requested by your father, Uchiha-san."

It was fortunate that Naruto's toiletries were already on the floor because it was ten times more embarrassing for that to happen with an audience. Naruto reached out a tanned hand and clutched at the wooden door for support.

_Requested by Sasuke?!_

"I'm sorry that I was easily swayed by his offer," –a _bribe_, went unsaid- "and he didn't tell me the reasons why he wanted us to break up."

TenTen's voice has always been sweet-sounding. It was no wonder she was in the school choir. It was no wonder a lot of the sophomores looked up to her. Naruto idly wondered why he hated her voice _so damn much_ at the moment.

The blond teen felt both his heart and his brain break. He would have to choose between two lies: TenTen lying to him by agreeing to be his girlfriend, or Sasuke lying to him by—

_Sasuke. _The one person Naruto never would have expected to hurt him.

_It was all Sasuke's fault_.

TenTen said some more things, things that made Naruto want to kneel on the floor and cover his ears. He never wanted to hear these things ever again, but he also wanted to know the truth. Has Sasuke been playing with him –_he is not a pawn!_- all this time?!

… "_Financial crisis_" … "_Promotion_"… "_Son's future_"…

The blond was only able to hear patches of TenTen's words. Naruto hated that voice, hated it so deeply. She was delivering the most unwanted news and she sounded so calm and warm while Naruto is being stabbed furiously by her words.

"He's too obsessed with you, Naruto," TenTen said at last, a hint of warning in her voice. Obsession. If only Sasuke knew how much Naruto thought about him. If only it were normal. If only they were not father and son.

If only Sasuke had not lied to him.

"It's a dangerous path, Naruto," She said sadly, leaning closer to her ex-boyfriend, delivering a chaste peck on the tanned cheek, "Be careful."

TenTen might have left, but Naruto was still there, standing dazedly, the wheels of his mind turning and turning, refusing to believe the softly spoken words, and refusing to believe that out of all of them, Sasuke was the one who hurt him most.

* * *

The morning of their departure from the retreat greeted them with brilliant sunshine. Birds chirped merrily as they danced freely, the wind blowing breezily across the area. Hinata knew that she should be in her room, packing her stuff into her luggage bags. Instead, she opted to be at the lakeside where they had their painting activity yesterday.

She looked on at the still waters, amazed that her silhouette was reflected perfectly by the still waters. Her lavender gaze probed the water's depths, wanting the clearness of the lake to answer her questions about Naruto-kun. She knew that she has lost already—_he hasn't replied yet_... and she does not expect the blond to give her any favorable reply—but she still questioned the way her crush acted towards her.

He was the one who invited her to the prom, wasn't he? He was the one who kept on encouraging her to join his group of friends, wasn't he? He was the one who kept on being nice to her, giving her cheerful smiles, giving her words of praise whenever she did something good…! He was the one—

But Hinata was the only one in love.

And, Hinata knew, contrary to the more famous love stories, simply loving someone with all your heart, will not guarantee that the person would return your feelings. The heiress knew that she did everything that she could—she swallowed her immense shyness—but it just wasn't enough.

"Hinata-sama," A rich baritone called out to her. Without even turning, Hinata knew who it was: from the sound of the voice, from the formal way he habitually used to address her.

"Which one are you, Neji-niisan?" She resolutely looked at the morning sky, steeling herself, preventing the tears from falling down. Her words trembled slightly. She faintly wondered why her stammering have improved lately—but only when she's around Neji. She supposed it does not matter now, so she let that thought go.

"Are you the one who'll be stupid with me?" Hinata said with a light laugh, amused by the ridiculous notion of Neji being stupid. "Are the one who'll wait up for me?"

There was nothing but silence on her cousin's part. Hinata breathed in deeply, attempting to calm down her racing thoughts. Maybe asking those questions wasn't such a good idea after all. Neji might have shown care for her, but it's most likely due to his duty to the heiress of the company.

"I tried to go ahead and wait up for you, Hinata-sama," Neji said after a long while; Hinata pretended to not be hanging on every word that she could hear. Neji is… has always been a precious person. Even before she met Naruto-kun, she has already known Neji, with his long, straight hair, assertive personality and serious eyes. Maybe that explained why his opinion, why his feelings mattered so much.

Neji paused again, and Hinata could almost see him shaking his head, a cross expression on his stoic face. "But after a while, seeing you like this, I've decided to just do a stupid thing and be stupid with you."

The young heiress felt her heart stop, shiver, then resume its beat. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Neji's voice sounded… more intense than usual. A light blush dusted her fair cheeks; her face felt oddly warm. Not the same type of dizzying warmth that she would feel whenever Naruto-kun's eyes would land on her; this one was more like a comforting blanket of warmth, like an embrace.

Silence reigned between the two Hyuugas once more.

"Let's go, Hinata-sama," Neji said, a hand outstretched, and as Hinata turned around to face her cousin, she could see Neji, with his handsome smirk and calculating eyes, and a person who'd either do a stupid thing to keep up with her pace or do a stupid thing and make her reach his pace.

It was different from her feelings with Naruto, and she still did not fully understand the weight of Neji's words, but for now, the blanket of warmth that her cousin provided was more than enough.

_Neji was more than enough._

* * *

In soap operas, in plays and in cinemas, confrontational scenes are usually accompanied by a grand swell of the music, by lots of punctuated pauses and stressed words, by tension-pinched expressions and tightly-curled fists.

Naruto's life, however, was far away from a soap opera, from a theatrical play, from a romantic movie. It started off as a bad childhood, lifted up into a pseudo-fairytale, but it is now anti-climaxing to a disappointing part.

When interviewed, all of Naruto's acquaintances would have to agree on a lot of things about the blond; they would say a lot of characteristic things about him, and one of which is his ability to acting impulsively without thinking.

Naruto was certainly not thinking his actions thoroughly, which was why he found himself storming home immediately after his retreat, face eerily calm. Thankfully, Sasuke was in his office—probably waiting for his son's arrival. Any other time, Naruto's heart would have skipped a beat at the affection his father showers him with, but this time—

"Sasuke," The young teen said tightly, not the first time speaking Sasuke's name without honorifics, but it was the first time saying that name with such a dispassionate tone.

The Uchiha looked up from his desk, eyes immediately pulling away from the spreadsheets he was analyzing. He instantly noticed the dark aura that hovered around Naruto, but he did not make a remark about it. It only fueled Naruto's temper—because Sasuke _had_ to know why was he angry, right?!

"Welcome home," Sasuke greeted, a small smile on his aristocratic face, relief inside his dark eyes. It seemed that even with his supposed distancing from his son, Sasuke was still unable to completely mask his more positive emotions towards his son.

_Home_.

Yes, Naruto considered this place his home. A happy, loving family—it was all he could ask for. Sasuke even added an extensive schooling, which opened the door to knowing more people, making more friends. It was everything he could ever want.

He even found somebody he liked. Not to the extent that he'd gladly die for her without a second thought, but he loved her enough.

And Sasuke took it away, without guilt, without remorse, without admitting the truth.

Even now, _daysmonths__years_ after it has happened, Sasuke still has not told him anything about it.

"I want you to stop messing with my life," Naruto said, feeling the tranquility settling into his words. He refused to acknowledge the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed, lips parted slightly in shock.

_If only you told me the truth about it, if only you asked me to break up with her, with my knowledge, I wouldn't hate you this much._

Naruto continued, "I'm not going to take over the Uchiha Corporation." _I wanted… I want to be together with you. Forever, if possible._

"And there's nothing you can do about it." _Stop me, don't let me leave you, tell me your reasons, please! Sasuke, I don't want to leave like this!_

In soap operas and other romantic tales, after such confessions, the other actor would drop everything, and confess his heart to his love interest, telling her everything good and bad that he did, all for the name of love. And the heroine would smile, forgive him deep inside but tell him that he should repent first on the outside. If the heroine threatened to run away, to sever their connections, the leading man would hastily catch up to her, hold her hand, hold her in his strong arms.

But Naruto's life is not a fairytale, so when he decided to yell at Sasuke for being a liar, when he ran out of the office and out of their house—

Sasuke did not follow him.

* * *

It has been nearly a week since Itachi found Sasuke staring blankly into space at their house, but Sasuke still possessed the haunted look in his ebony-black eyes, still retained that soulless tone. Despite his unappealing appearance at the moment, despite his protests at not wanting to see anybody, there was a person who insisted to see him.

Orochimaru entered Sasuke's office, gliding seamlessly across the plush carpeting, golden eyes narrowed like a predator eyeing its prey. Sasuke ignored the older man, not in the mood for Orochimaru's usual propositions.

"I want you to be a research fellow in my lab," Orochimaru proposed, using a silky voice that Sasuke would never fall for. Despite that, Sasuke found the idea intriguing. Being a research fellow, especially at Orochimaru's lab, is a great addition to his already-impeccable résumé. Additionally, it would give him an excellent opportunity to leave his house, even temporarily, and maybe have something to occupy his already-tired mind.

It was too perfect, too suspicious to be a coincidence, but Sasuke didn't want to think too deeply about it. Here was Orochimaru, offering him a perfect thing to do so he could try to forget about his actions, about his irresponsible feelings towards his son.

"We can talk more about it over coffee," Orochimaru invited, a corpse-pale hand already beckoning the younger Uchiha to come. There was a touch of an evil smirk in Orochimaru's lips, but Sasuke's mind isn't properly functioning now, so he didn't pay it any mind.

The famous scientist mentally thanked his luck as Itachi was currently not in the vicinity. His plan to lure Sasuke-kun into his hands would have immediately failed if that overprotective brother was around, after all.

"I will not accept the offer yet," Sasuke said, his hands already gathering a memo sheet and a pen, for writing the details about their meeting. Orochimaru smiled, a creepy turn of his lips, because he expected that -even with those words- Sasuke is already within his reach.

* * *

"I have gathered circumstantial evidence to prove that you manipulated Uchiha Sasuke into marrying you and continuing to live with you."

"Itachi…! What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-san… You _do_ realize that you're in big trouble, your family's business is in serious trouble if this was suddenly reported to the police—or even worse, the _media…_?"

"Itachi-san… What exactly are you saying?"

"I'll make a generous deal with you—"

"You're awfully talkative today, aren't you, Itachi?"

"It would serve you well if you shut your mouth, Yamanaka-san."

"What do you want, Itachi-san…?"

"I want you to let go of my brother."

"But… that's…!"

"If you want shares and power in the Uchiha Corporation that badly, if you want to be connected to the Uchiha name that badly… just… marry me. Marry me and let go of my brother."

"Are you crazy?! Sakura loves Sasuke-kun…! That's the only reason—"

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note: **The timing of the events (prom, retreat, graduation party, etc) might be different for other schools. I just used the one we used in my high school…? Haha;;;; Okay, so it seemed that it's a SasuNaru "break-up", but we will see more of Naruto's POV and the start of the next arc in the next installment!

The ending part is rather vague, but I kind of intended it to be like that XD Hopefully I'll see you guys again in the next chapter? I'm a bit slow at replying to reviews, but please know that I treasure your reviews, your thoughts and feelings towards the things I post :)

**Next Chapter: **What internship is Orochimaru really offering? And what happened to Neji and Hinata afterwards? Is Sakura going to accept Itachi's very unconventional marriage proposal? What would Ino do?! And, Gaara is finally going to play a major role…! All this and more in the next installment of _Daddy Sasuke: Start of Arc II_** Chapter Eight: Memories of Nobody**

Please continue supporting this story! :)


End file.
